


О демонах и мечах

by decLay



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay
Summary: Идем и разговариваем. Много разговариваем. Это роудстори.Фан ради фанаAnd - make love, not war.





	О демонах и мечах

**Author's Note:**

> Вольная трактовка событий игровой серии. Оригинальный взгляд на строение мира. Игрового в том числе  
> В тексте присутствуют пасхалки и отсылки к некоторым другим проектам.  
> Автор атеист. Это предупреждение, да

Vetus mulier una custodiri a duabus anseres.  
Unus rufus erat, secundum quod caeruleum.  
Et hoc est solum initium historiae.  
(Stebus)

Говорят, Ад у каждого свой. Но люди вообще часто говорят глупости, особенно о том, чего не понимают. Если бы спросили Данте, он бы сказал, что вид у Ада был вполне определенный. Унылый, скучный и однообразный. Ни череды суток, ни смены сезонов. Всего лишь бескрайнее бесконечное однообразное ничто, подавляющее уже только своей ужасающей монотонностью. А ещё воздух. Не запах, нет. Но сам воздух такой тяжёлый и колючий, обжигающий ноздри и настолько плотный, что каждый вздох приносил боль. Вот когда стоило порадоваться тому, что ты наполовину демон и такая мелочь тебя точно не убьет.

Не было здесь и времени. И казалось, что минуты тянутся неделями, а недели пролетают как один миг. Это тоже угнетало. Прежде Данте никогда не интересовало, отчего люди так стремятся хотя бы к отдаленному подобию стабильности. И только здесь, в Подземном мире, не зная, сколько прошло дней, и сколько должно пройти еще, прежде чем закончится этот поход, не зная, к чему готовиться в конце, он понял, что неопределенность его раздражает.

Там, на вершине адского древа – Клифота – решив последовать за братом, Данте не особо задумывался о том, смогут ли они вообще вернуться. Единственное что он знал точно, что в этот раз не отпустит его одного. И дело было не в том, хватит ли у Вергилия сил разрушить чертово древо в одиночку. Конечно бы хватило. Глупо было даже сомневаться в этом. Просто, отпустить его второй раз, значило повторить ту же самую ошибку, что и двадцать с лишним лет назад. А уж этого Данте позволить не мог, особенно теперь.

И вот, они оказались здесь вдвоём.

Сначала Данте думал, что разрушив корни Клифота, Вергилий начнет искать способ вернуться на Землю, в Верхний мир. Ему казалось, что Вергилий должен был желать этого. В конце концов, разве не для того он вырастил это чертово дерево, чтобы восстановиться и вернуться? Да и Неро – может Вергилий и не проявил пылкой радости при встрече (а если бы он так сделал, стоило бы заподозрить неладное), но то, что именно из-за сына Вергилий решил уничтожить древо, разрушающее город, Данте не сомневался. Только не думал, что брат добровольно останется в Аду. Но тот, разделавшись с Клифотом, сразу начал неторопливое шествие по бесконечным и тусклым просторам Подземного мира, лишь изредка прерываясь на очередных смельчаков-демонов, дерзнувших нарушить их спонтанное турне, как будто больше его ничего не интересовало.

И если Данте просто шёл за братом, то Вергилий как будто точно знал, куда направляется. Только Данте подозревал, что, скорее всего, этим походом тот, по-своему, пытался придать хотя бы видимость смысла их нахождению в Аду. А еще, что так Вергилий бежал от кошмаров, неизменно настигающих его во время редких мгновений отдыха. Жаль только, спрашивать о том, что его тяготило, было бессмысленно. Говорили они мало. На вопросы брат отвечал неохотно и не всегда, и сам тем для разговора не предлагал. А говорить в пустоту, лишь бы не молчать, Данте не умел. И все же, тишина угнетала.

Не то, чтобы в Аду было совсем тихо, он был полон разных звуков: щелчков, потрескиваний, вскриков, шорохов, шепотов и даже перезвона. Но нормального человеческого общения это не заменяло. Может, Вергилию, прожившему большую часть своей жизни здесь, в Подземном мире, оно было не так уж и нужно, об этом Данте брата тоже не спрашивал, но сам уже не раз с тоской вспоминал свой офис, редких приятелей и знакомых и верную Триш, с удивлением понимая, что прежде никогда не проводил так много времени вдали от людей.

Раздумывая обо всем этом, в очередную краткую паузу в их походе, пока Вергилий выбирал дальнейшее направление среди одинаковых черных глыб, похожих на завернутые в саваны тела, Данте, машинально, заметил вслух:

– Твоя человеческая сущность мне показалась куда душевнее, тебя целого.

Вергилий обернулся к нему без удивления, словно бы ожидал что-то подобное, и даже спросил в ответ, как всегда спокойно, не повышая тона:

– Вот как?

Но Данте почудилось, что в его светлых глазах проступила обида.

– Мне показалось, – с нажимом повторил Данте. – Не то, чтобы мы много разговаривали. Было сложно, знаешь, сосредоточиться, когда под боком кое-кому пришло в голову вырастить Клифот… – он осекся и замолчал, понимая, что сказал лишнее.

Вергилий, внимательно следивший за ним, сильнее сжал меч, Ямато, в ладони, который не выпускал ни на минуту. Словно ждал нападения каждую секунду. Нападения от него, вдруг понял Данте. Не от демонов. Это неприятно резануло, вызывая досаду, хотя, стоило признать – повод для недоверия у Вергилия был. И все же…

– Хочешь дуэль, Данте? – нарушил тишину Вергилий.

– А смысл? – отозвался Данте.

– Никакого, – подтвердил Вергилий. – Но если тебе хочется подраться, не нужно придумывать причину.

– Ты неверно все понял, – возразил Данте. – Впрочем, как всегда. Неважно. Забудь.

Конечно, надеяться на то, что Вергилий забудет обиду, было глупо. Но Данте, правда, не хотел его задеть. Ему на самом деле было интересно, отчего человеческая суть брата оказалась именно такая – сентиментальная, переживающая за людей, жаждущая общения, уязвимая и попросту человечная. Значило ли это, что Вергилий действительно был таким? Глядя на него в это было сложно поверить. И дело было не только в манерах. Теперь, когда они неразлучно были рядом все время, стало видно, насколько Вергилий смешался со своим внутренним демоном. Демоническое было в нем постоянно, даже без перехода в иную форму. От этой, нечеловеческой, осязаемой, но незримой взгляду силы, демон внутри Данте зверел и бесновался, не желая признавать в Вергилии родственную кровь. А Вергилий сдерживать своего и не пытался, потому как был с ним единым целым и никакого разлада в себе явно не чувствовал. Его демоническая форма была скорее живым доспехом, чем реальным отображением его второй сути, как это было у Данте. При этом Вергилий даже не пытался играть в человека, как это делала та же Триш. Он просто был собой. И демоном и человеком одновременно. Причем, сильным демоном. И даже, стоило признать честно, чертовски сильным.

Наверное, он слишком долго смотрел на брата, потому что Вергилий с раздражением спросил:

– Что?

– Пытаюсь угадать, – ответил Данте. – Почему ты мне поддаешься?

Вергилий мягко усмехнулся.

– Потому, что ты мой младший брат? – предположил он.

Данте улыбнулся в ответ.

– Точно.

Кажется, он отреагировал как-то не так, потому что Вергилий насторожился и уперевшись большим пальцем в гарду Ямато, чтобы быстро выхватить его из ножен, спросил, вскинув подбородок:

– А ты бы предпочел, чтобы я убил тебя?

– Ну… – потягиваясь, протянул Данте, с удивлением понимая, что в любую их предыдущую встречу, кинулся бы драться уже после первого слова. – Не знаю, что тебя смущает. Я это с тобой сделал. Разве нет?

– Нам туда, – вместо ответа Вергилий указал рукоятью меча направление и, не дожидаясь ответа, двинулся вперед.

Глядя на его напряжённые плечи и прямую спину, Данте не удержался и все-таки спросил:

– Было больно?

– О чем ты? – отозвался Вергилий.

– Ты знаешь, о чем. Умирать.

Вергилий как будто усмехнулся.

– Разве тебя не убивали?

– По настоящему нет, – сказал Данте.

Вергилий снова обернулся к нему.

– Хочешь попробовать? – то ли спросил, то ли предложил он, и когда Данте не ответил, добавил через паузу. – Тебе вряд ли понравится.

– Извини, – искренне произнёс Данте. – Все могло бы быть иначе, если бы ты сказал мне…

– Все случилось так, как случилось, – отрезал Вергилий. – И хватит об этом.

Он успел отойти на некоторое расстояние, прежде чем Данте, наконец, двинулся за ним. Он в два шага догнал брата и, как бы между прочим, небрежно произнёс.

– Кстати, я в курсе, почему ты все время сюда возвращаешься.

– В самом деле? – равнодушно спросил Вергилий.

– Да. Папаша рассказал мне про договор с Лилит.

– Ты виделся с отцом? – уточнил Вергилий. – Давно?

Данте закатил глаза.

– Это все, что ты понял?

– А больше ты ничего связного не сказал, – слегка улыбаясь, поддразнил его в ответ Вергилий.

Данте недовольно цокнул языком:

– Опять сбегаешь, – укорил он брата.

Вергилий нахмурился.

– По этому договору, он обязывался, для сохранения равновесия, вернуть Подземному миру часть своей силы обратно, – продолжил Данте, наблюдая за ним. – Он сказал матери об этом, в день нашего рождения. Когда должен был отдать одного из нас Лилит. Но мать была против…

– Замолчи, – Вергилий остановился, глядя на Данте исподлобья.

– Смотрю, ты не любишь истории из прошлого, – заметил Данте.

– А ты слишком много болтаешь, – в воздухе, вокруг Вергилия, замерцали голубые искры.

Данте примирительно поднял ладони.

– Ладно, ладно. Я понял. Не злись.

– А ты не зли меня, – откликнулся Вергилий, но не стал продолжать ссору, а двинулся дальше.

 

Когда они прошли приличное расстояние и огромные чёрные валуны сменились уродливыми пульсирующими багровыми выростами, имеющими отдаленное сходство с искривленными стволами деревьев, Данте, маясь от скуки, снова заговорил, надеясь втянуть брата в шутливую перепалку.

– Знаешь, прошло столько времени, а ты так и не научился устраивать вечеринки. Ни выпивки, ни девочек. Даже демоны и те попрятались по своим норам.

– Я не звал тебя собой, – не поддержал тон Вергилий. – Я вполне мог справиться и один.

Данте вздохнул.

– Я знаю – и едва не врезался в брата.

– Тогда, чего ты хотел этим добиться? – кажется, терпение у Вергилия все-таки подошло к концу.

– Да ничего, – Данте пожал плечами. – Просто, соскучился по тебе.

– То есть, там, на Клифоте, это была радость от встречи? – с издевкой уточнил Вергилий.

Данте вздохнул.

– С тобой иногда чертовски сложно.

Вергилий лишь сощурился, ожидая ответа.

– Слушай, – Данте, пользуясь остановкой, уселся на камень, и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. – Не я это придумал. Твоя часть, человек, попросила помощи приструнить тебя-демона. Я не мог допустить, чтобы ты-демон прихлопнул сам себя между делом.

Вергилий, ничего не ответив, переложил меч в другую руку, но то, что он его слушает, ободрило Данте.

– Честно говоря, я понятия не имел, чем это все кончится, и вообще не был уверен, что Ви, то есть ты-человек, дотянешь до конца. Но вроде, все удалось, как было задумано. Разве нет?

Ему показалось, что Вергилий кивнул, но скорее всего, и правда показалось.

– Все равно, тебе стоило остаться наверху, – сказал Вергилий. – В Аду вполне достаточно одного сына Спарды.

– Ну… как бы то ни было, я все равно уже здесь, – миролюбиво произнёс Данте.

Ему хотелось сказать, что он пошёл следом потому, что не считал, что отец, которого он толком не знал и почти не помнил, вправе решать за них, как им проживать свои жизни, кому быть демоном, а кому человеком. Показать брату, что он не должен в одиночестве расплачиваться за данное Спардой обещание. Но было очевидно, что Вергилий, отчего-то не желавший обсуждать эту тему, взбесился бы раньше, чем Данте успел закончить первое предложение. А сводить все к тому, с чего они начали – к бесконечным дуэлям – значило уничтожить хрупкое перемирие, наконец возникшее между ними. Тем более, быть может Вергилий и не щадил его в бою, но ни разу не воспользовался случаем, чтобы убить на самом деле, всякий раз прекращая дуэль или попросту подставляясь. Данте, когда понял это, почувствовал себя так же, как, наверное, чувствовал себя Неро в их вторую встречу – что его просто гоняют по полю, как щенка, давая спустить пар. Вергилий был на порядок сильнее его, но не считал нужным это демонстрировать и сдерживался.

“Потому что, ты мой младший брат”, сказал он. И если убрать насмешку, можно было услышать то, что он сказал на самом деле. Независимо от того, какие разногласия были между ними, Вергилий никогда об этом не забывал.

– Мы, кстати, почти пришли, – не подозревая о мыслях брата, негромко сказал Вергилий.

Данте протяжно вздохнул.

– Ещё бы знать, куда? – пробормотал он, даже не подумав сдвинуться с места.

Вергилий усмехнулся.

– Боюсь даже представить, что ты там напридумывал, – произнёс он, садясь напротив.

Он положил меч себе на колени и замер, прикрыв глаза, наверное ожидая, когда Данте надоест сидеть на одном месте и они смогут продолжить путь.

Данте с облегчением откинулся на спину. Может, утомить его было и непросто, но здесь, в Подземном мире, усталость, то и дело настигала его. Возможно, причина была в ядовитой, враждебной атмосфере Ада, так сильно отличавшейся от земной. Но Вергилий, как будто никакого дискомфорта не испытывал, двигаясь вперёд как заведенный и на все незапланированные остановки реагируя с глухим раздражением. Впрочем, возможно он просто давно привык к этому дикому отравленному миру.

Данте покосился на брата. Ему было забавно, что Вергилий, не смотря на все их стычки и споры, не показывая какой-либо заинтересованности в компании брата, всегда, неизменно дожидался его, если Данте вдруг, по какой-то причине, отставал или решал передохнуть. Хотя, вполне бы мог бросить и отправиться по своим делам в одиночку. Говоря откровенно, если бы тот так поступил, Данте понятия не имел, что бы тогда делал…

 

– Спишь?

Данте открыл глаза.

Вергилий бесшумно подошёл совсем близко и теперь стоял рядом, положив одну руку на рукоять Ямато, который подвесил на перевязь. Длинные чёрные ножны матово поблескивали в тусклом свете.

– Уже нет, – Данте сел и от души потянулся. Потом встал и, слегка красуясь, – хотя они и были близнецами, но по размаху плеч он все-таки обогнал брата, – размял мышцы. Ремни кобуры жалобно скрипнули.

На Вергилия его представление не произвело впечатления. Он отступил назад и запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в сумрачную, вечно затянутую облаками и хлопьями пепла, высь. В широком чёрном вороте беззащитно белела его открытая шея. На краткую долю секунды, Данте представил, как взмахом меча наносит удар, отсекая Вергилию голову. Ему даже на мгновение стало интересно, получилось бы у того восстановиться после такого? Но от мысли о том, чтобы это сделать на самом деле, он почувствовал отвращение к себе. Вергилий, наверное, впервые, открыто продемонстрировал доверие, и? Заслуживал ли Данте его, если первое, о чем он подумал, это как убить брата?

Досадуя на себя, он отвел взгляд, и тоже уставился на небо.

– Что там?

– Иногда, сквозь смог, можно увидеть Верхний мир, – сказал Вергилий и от того, как непривычно – с глухой, безнадёжной тоской, словно он увидел что-то, что никогда не будет ему доступно, – прозвучал его голос, Данте снова почувствовал вину, и за то, что все так сложилось, и за свои недавние мысли.

Он попытался придумать что-нибудь ободряющее, но утешение никогда не было его сильной стороной. Да и сложно было представить, чтобы Вергилию оно действительно требовалось. Так что, Данте просто прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть в тёмном, плотном слое тяжелых, клубящихся туч, то, о чем говорил брат, но ожидаемо ничего не увидел. Он покосился на Вергилия.

– Идём?

– Да, – согласился тот. – Пора.

И больше не задерживаясь, двинулся вперед, по известной только ему одному дороге.

– Хотелось бы верить, что там, куда мы направляемся, будет еда, – вздохнул Данте, подстраиваясь под его шаг.

Вергилий тихо рассмеялся.

– Сконцентрируйся, Данте. В Подземном мире полно духовной энергии, её вполне достаточно, чтобы утолить твой голод.

– Это звучит очень странно. Пожалуй, я оставлю духовное насыщение тебе, – отозвался Данте. – А вот если там окажется горячая пицца, я не откажусь.

Вергилий фыркнул.

– В этом ты весь, – снисходительно сказал он, и Данте в его голосе послышалась ласковая насмешка, а не желание унизить.

Он усмехнулся в ответ и молчал до самого конца уродливого живого леса.

 

Наконец, багровые выросты расступились, открыв взгляду неширокое ущелье со скалистыми стенами и почти сразу за ним, резкий неровный спуск в скучную серую долину, усеянную спиралевидными, черными и темно-красными пятнами застывшей лавы, стекающей с холмов. Посреди долины скучковалось несколько причудливых, скелетообразных, конусов.

Подойдя к самому краю ущелья, Вергилий предупредил:

– Будь аккуратнее. Я не стану тебя вытаскивать, если ты свалишься.

– Ничуть в тебе не сомневался, – откликнулся Данте, но все же притормозил, осматриваясь.

– О, – он присвистнул. – Вид впечатляет! Деревня демонов?

Вергилий с удивлением посмотрел на него.

– С чего ты взял?

Данте кивком указал на строения внизу.

– Вообще-то, это гнезда эмпуз, – сказал Вергилий. – А демоны живут под землёй. В пещерах. На поверхности у них только кузницы, – он показал на исходящие кипящей лавой вулканы вдали.

– Так эмпузы тоже демоны, – легкомысленно заметил Данте.

Вергилий закатил глаза.

– Эмпузы – паразиты, – с раздражением ответил он. – Почитай бестиарий.

– Что, и такое есть? – поразился Данте.

Вергилий тяжело вздохнул.

– Смотри лучше под ноги, – вместо ответа посоветовал он. – Здесь довольно скользко.

– Погоди, – вдруг сообразил Данте. – Ты сказал кузницы? Они куют себе оружие?

Вергилий, начавший спускаться вниз, насмешливо спросил:

– А ты что же, думал, демоны рождаются сразу со своими косами и мечами?

Данте смущенно кашлянул.

Вергилий засмеялся, искренне и весело.

– Откуда же тогда взялся твой Ребелион? М? Не интересовался? Меч Спарды, Ямато, Форс Эйдж… остальное? – спускаясь по каменным выступам на уступ, с беззлобной насмешкой полюбопытствовал он.

– Как-то не задумывался об этом, честно признался Данте, следуя за братом. – Хотя, как тогда быть с доспехами Беовульфа? Их ведь никто не ковал, они просто появились из демона и всё.

– Ты так думаешь? – Вергилий, показывая дорогу, первым прошел по узкой каменной дуге, перекинувшейся через пышущую жаром пропасть. – Любой демон имеет броню и оружие, которое после их поражения, переходит к новому хозяину и подстраивается под него. Если у хозяина достаточно сил, конечно.

– О, это ты так сейчас признал, что считаешь меня сильным? – напряженно спросил Данте, балансируя на узком перешейке.

Вергилий фыркнул.

– Осторожнее, Данте.

– Думаешь, она убьет меня? – Данте с интересом вгляделся в раскаленную добела магму, бегущую по дну пропасти.

– Нет. Просто будешь гореть вечно. Пока кто-нибудь из высших демонов не вытащит тебя. Если захочет, конечно, – внимательно следя за братом, машинально ответил Вергилий.

Данте удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Серьёзно?

Он сделал шаг, пошатнулся и в следующий миг, мимолетно ощутив, как пережало горло и, успев заметить знакомую синюю когтистую лапу, впечатался спиной в скалу. Перед глазами заплясали голубые неоновые звезды. Разгоняя их, в уши ввинтился гневный голос Вергилия:

– Я сказал, смотри под ноги! – и словно чтобы до Данте дошло наверняка, он встряхнул его за шиворот еще раз и отпустил.

Данте сел и потряс головой.

– Воу… это было быстро, – пробормотал он, потирая ноющий затылок, но тут же криво усмехнулся. – А сказал, не будешь вытаскивать.

– Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом, – Вергилий, убедившись, что с ним все в порядке, отступил назад. Вокруг него, сияющими синими лоскутами, растворялся демон. – Идём, – нетерпеливо позвал он. – Потом отдохнешь.

Данте, кряхтя, поднялся. Все это бесконечное путешествие ему уже изрядно надоело. Но говорить об этом Вергилию он благоразумно не стал. Вместо этого, невинно улыбаясь, Данте заметил:

– А ты, смотрю, здесь не скучал, – и он многозначительно покосился на пропасть, откуда клубами поднимался дым, а в следующую секунду перед глазами полыхнуло сиреневым и Вергилий вдруг оказался перед самым его носом.

– Думаешь, это весело? – звенящим от бешенства голосом спросил он.

– Я просто… – начал Данте, но Вергилий его оборвал, рявкнув:

– Ещё одно слово, и я вырежу тебе язык! Мне надоела твоя болтовня.

Данте осторожно, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь еще, что разозлило бы того окончательно, кивнул. Для битвы было не время и не место. Да и причины тоже не было.

Собственно, он и сам вряд ли бы смог объяснить, почему здесь, рядом с братом, его то и дело тянуло сказать или сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Если разобраться, обстановка и уровень их общения тому не располагали. Однако...

Вергилий, не сводя с него подозрительного взгляда, выждал некоторое время, и лишь убедившись, что ответа не последует, отвернулся, сжимая в ладони меч, который непонятно когда успел снять с перевязи.

Он казался успокоившимся, но Данте был уверен, что одно неверное слово или жест, и брат уже точно кинется драться.

Вергилий между тем, неторопливо и как-то даже тяжело, словно каждый шаг ему давался через силу, принялся подниматься по скользким неровным каменным уступам.

– Идем, – бросил он через плечо. – Я знаю, куда применить твою неуёмную энергию.

Данте вздохнул, кляня себя последними словами. Какого черта его потянуло пошутить? Не скучал он здесь… очень умно.

Цепляясь за скалу, Данте снова бросил взгляд в пропасть. Там, исходя жаром и плюясь раскаленными брызгами, бурлила лава. Данте передернул плечами и посмотрел вверх. Вергилий уже успел подняться, и теперь стоял у края, ожидая его. Глядя на брата, Данте невольно задумался о том, что еще Вергилий успел пережить за эти годы. Но чтобы это ни было, приятного в этом явно было мало. Вскользь брошенное замечание про лаву, не было попыткой напугать. Вергилий просто сообщил ему, что с ним будет, и всего лишь. Но гореть вечно… даже звучало жутко, а ощущалось, наверное, и того хуже. Но еще больше Данте интересовало, откуда Вергилий знает об этом. В смысле, то, что тот это пережил, было ясно. Но почему? Свалился случайно? Кто-то посодействовал? Или – сам, нарочно?

– Что ты там застрял? – недовольно спросил Вергилий сверху, обрывая его размышления.

– Смотрю под ноги, – отозвался Данте, неторопливо поднимаясь по импровизированным ступеням.

– Прибавь скорости, если не хочешь быть невежливым. Нас почтило своим вниманием местное население, – светски сообщил Вергилий, отступая от края, и через мгновение до Данте донесся звон Ямато.

Пропускать хорошую драку Данте не собирался, поэтому в пару мощных рывков преодолев оставшееся расстояние, вклинился в самую гущу, вставая спина к спине с братом.

 

Позже, когда все закончилось, Данте, присев на корточки и вертя в пальцах кривое лезвие, оставшееся от одного из демонов, вернулся к заинтересовавшей его теме:

– Так значит, у них есть кузницы?

Вергилий, что-то рассматривавший у себя под ногами, искоса посмотрел в его сторону.

– Да, – неохотно подтвердил он.

– Я думал, они безмозглые, – признался Данте.

Вергилий фыркнул.

– Не могу сказать, что ты сильно ошибся.

– Как же они тогда куют оружие? – Данте отбросил лезвие, и встал отряхиваясь.

Вергилий неторопливо повернулся к нему, подвешивая Ямато на перевязь.

– Эти не куют, – сказал он. – Это обычные пугала. Пешки.

– Я знаю, что они разных видов, – слегка раздраженно заметил Данте.

– Дело не в видах, – с насмешкой произнес Вергилий. – А в иерархии. Среди демонов с ней строго.

И видя, что Данте смотрит на него выжидающе, все-таки продолжил.

– Демоны живут кланами. Во главе каждого всегда стоит кукловод из старших демонов. Он управляет всей общиной. Иногда, у него есть помощники из демонов помладше, которые помогают кукловоду следить за порядком. Чем выше звание кукловода, тем более развитый у него интеллект и тем больше у него община. У высших демонов они бывают в несколько сотен тысяч. – Данте впечатлено присвистнул, Вергилий не обратил внимания. – Эти, – Вергилий поддел мыском сапога одно из лезвий, валявшихся на земле. – Были из пешек. Демонов самого младшего звена, не имеющих собственного разума. У них лишь зачатки базовых инстинктов и полное отсутствие самоидентификации. Но они – главная рабочая и боевая единица. Расходный материал. В мастерских, они выполняют силовую и черновую работу, а руководят процессом – другие.

Данте помолчал, обдумывая услышанное.

– А как же карьерный рост? – наконец спросил он.

– Что? – с недоумением переспросил Вергилий.

Данте пояснил

– Разве никто из них, – он неопределенно кивнул в сторону, – не стремится занять место кукловода?

– Ты невнимателен, – терпеливо произнес Вергилий. – Свою волю имеют лишь высшие демоны и урожденные, а их не так уж много. А это, – он указал на оставшиеся от демонов клинки, – по большому счету, лишь марионетки.

– А что будет, если убить кукловода? – через паузу спросил Данте.

– Возродится и вернется на свое место, – равнодушно ответил Вергилий.

– В смысле, возродится? – не понял Данте.

Вергилий посмотрел на брата с насмешкой.

Данте пожал плечами.

– Не знал, что демоны бессмертные.

– Они не бессмертные, – устало возразил Вергилий. – Они живут столько, сколько им отмерено.

– И возрождаются, – задумчиво повторил Данте.

– Если их убить раньше срока – да, – подтвердил Вергилий.

– Значит, твой срок еще не… – начал Данте и оборвал сам себя, заметив, как брат изменился в лице. – Сменим тему? – почти безнадежно предложил он.

Вергилий, ничего не ответив, отвернулся.

– Эй, – позвал его Данте, закидывая меч за спину. – Я имел в виду совсем не то, что ты подумал.

– Разумеется, – холодно согласился Вергилий.

Данте хотел было запротестовать, но Вергилий не дал ему.

– Тебе стоит лучше следить за языком, – сказал он.

– Не спорю, – отозвался Данте.

Вергилий бросил в его сторону быстрый взгляд.

– Идем, эмпузы тебя заждались.

Данте посмотрел на возвышающиеся впереди скелетообразные гнезда. Внутри гнезд что-то неприятно светилось живым пульсирующим светом.

– Ну, раз заждались, давай поспешим, – негромко проговорил он.

 

Гонять демонических мух было скорее утомительно и грязно, чем весело. Но, наверное, Вергилий именно это и имел в виду под словами, что он знает, куда применить излишки энергии брата. Так что, под конец Данте был с ног до головы покрыт их ошметками и ужасно зол. Особенно злило, что Вергилий, не считая мелких брызг на полах плаща, был не в пример чище. Словно грязь к нему не липла. У Данте же было ощущение, что он весь, от макушки до сапог, в этой вонючей слизи.

– Душ мне бы не помешал, – наконец резюмировал он, после тщетных попыток привести себя в порядок.

Вергилий критически осмотрел его и хмыкнул.

– Что есть, то есть.

Данте недовольно покосился на него. Вергилий усмехнулся.

– Ладно, – сказал он, словно Данте его о чем-то просил. – Только не дергайся.

Не успел Данте поинтересоваться, что брат задумал, как тот, оказавшись вдруг очень близко, сильно и резко взмахнул рукой, как будто хотел отряхнуть Данте плащ. Данте почувствовал, как от этого движения, по нему прокатилась волна воздуха, и Вергилий тут же отступил, оценивая результат.

– Так лучше, – через минуту сказал он.

Данте осмотрел себя.

Грязные разводы с одежды пропали, и даже волосы как будто стали чище, по крайней мере, если верить отражению в мече. Но в душ все равно хотелось. Вообще, говоря по чести, хотелось в свой офис – развалиться на диване, с журналом или без, и подремать. И чтобы никаких демонов и семейных драм. Жаль, что туда попасть вот так просто было нельзя…

– Да, – согласился он вслух. – Гораздо.

Он закинул меч в ножны за спину, с интересом наблюдая, как Вергилий еще одним, таким же небрежным взмахом приводит себя в порядок.

– Очень удобно, – оценил Данте. – Не поделишься секретом с младшим братом?

– Никакого секрета, просто почаще вспоминай, что ты демон, – сказал Вергилий и, заметив полный скепсиса взгляд, добавил. – На самом деле, это обычная физика. Ничего сверхъестественного.

Данте понимающе покивал.

– М, ты прав. Как я сам не подумал? Все очень обычно… – Вергилий прищурил глаза и Данте перевел тему. – Так, эмпузы тоже мелкодемоны?

– Паразиты, – терпеливо поправил Вергилий. – Но да, демонические.

– Гадость редкостная, – с отвращением пробормотал Данте, распинывая в стороны остатки гнезд и давя уцелевшие яйца.

– Да, – согласился Вергилий, наблюдая за ним. – Лучше всего их было бы сжечь, - заметил он.

– Гм, – Данте потер подбородок и достал пистолет. – Сжечь, говоришь? – он посмотрел на брата.

Вергилий легко махнул рукой, как бы говоря – вперёд, действуй. И отступил назад.

Данте примерился и выстрелил, выбивая из камней искры. Сухой остов гнезда неохотно занялся, затлел и зачадил. Странный плотный дым, не расползаясь и не поднимаясь вверх, собрался в волнующиеся сферы, вокруг маленьких робких очагов огня. Данте с удивлением посмотрел на Вергилия. Тот, чуть пожав плечами, сказал:

\- Не обращай внимания. Потом уйдет в землю.

\- Как скажешь, - Данте, проверил патроны и, подумав, выстрелил второй раз. Чтобы наверняка. И, через некоторое время, на месте разрушенных гнезд, пылали жаром раскаленные угли, с редкими всполохами неестественно яркого пламени и окруженные дымом, струями втягивающимся в твердую, каменистую почву.

Данте самодовольно посмотрел на Вергилия, тот одобрительно ему улыбнулся.

– Очень хорошо, Данте, – похвалил он его. Данте широко улыбнулся в ответ.

 

Когда гнезда догорели, они продолжили путь. На этот раз Вергилий даже указал Данте, куда они направляются.

– Нам нужно в пещеру. Вон под теми скалами, – сказал он, указывая рукоятью меча на серые горы вдали.

– Мгм, – неопределённо отозвался Данте, всматриваясь в горизонт.

– Это не так далеко, как кажется, – как будто извиняясь, добавил Вергилий.

И, на удивление, оказался прав. Но, наверное, даже не потому, что скалы действительно оказались ближе, чем показалось вначале, а потому, что по дороге, провел Данте небольшую экскурсию.

– Под этими горами мм… скажем, портняжные, – Вергилий показал на темную громаду справа. – Там главный Адрамал. Своеобразный тип.

Данте хохотнул.

– Адский дом высокой моды, ну и ну… – он покачал головой, потом с интересом посмотрел на Вергилия. – Так… ты свой костюм здесь пошил?

Вергилий нахмурился и не ответил.

– А из чего они шьют? – на самом деле заинтересовался Данте.

Вергилий снова хмуро покосился на него.

– Что-то из кожи, что-то из… – он пошевелил пальцами, подбирая слово, но не придумал ничего и, пожав плечами так и сказал: – Из материи.

– То есть, из кожи друг друга? – уточнил Данте.

– Люди тоже специально выращивают скот, – сказал Вергилий.

Данте открыл, было, рот, чтобы ответить, но все же промолчал.

– А там что? – вместо этого спросил он, указывая на другую скалу.

– Там община Мельхома, – ответил Вергилий.

– А он что делает?

– Без понятия, – раздраженно отрезал Вергилий, но через паузу все же сказал. – Хранит сокровища.

– Свои? – заинтересовался Данте.

– Не спрашивал, – кисло отозвался Вергилий. – Какое тебе дело чьи?

– Думаю, может, стоит у него их забрать, – задумчиво проговорил Данте.

Вергилий от удивления притормозил.

– Зачем тебе адские сокровища?

Данте пожал плечами.

– Оплатить счета, например. Мало ли...

– Чем? Ключом Древности? Или, Пером Архангела? – развеселился Вергилий. – Отлично придумано, Данте. Вперед, иди, развлеки старину Мельхома. Я подожду тебя здесь.

Данте, вместо того, чтобы обидеться, тоже засмеялся.

– Вот ведь чертово местечко, даже золота и того нет.

Вергилий, все еще улыбаясь, покачал головой.

– Твои земные бумажки им бы тоже показались смешными, – заметил он. – В каждом мире свои ценности.

– Хочешь сказать, есть еще миры? – выхватил главное Данте.

– Разумеется, – Вергилий насмешливо посмотрел на него.

Данте лишь поцокал языком.

– Надеюсь, ты не успел их все исследовать за это время, – пошутил он, с тревогой поглядывая на брата.

– Нет, – успокоил его Вергилий. – Чтобы скитаться по мирам, нужно иметь особую печать. И,… в общем, это все не так просто.

– Понятно, – с облегчением отозвался Данте.

– Вот здесь, кстати, чертоги Кали, – Вергилий указал на очередную островерхую скальную шапку, сделав вид, что не услышал ответа Данте. – Демоны, которые напали на нас недавно, были из её общины.

– Значит, нам стоит ждать обиженную хозяйку? – уточнил Данте.

Вергилий снова рассмеялся.

– Никто не будет выходить из чертогов из-за пешек. Пешки нападают на всех, кто попадется им на пути. Только базовые инстинкты, Данте. Я же говорил. Они дерутся со всеми и между собой.

– Я уже в полном восторге от всего этого, – пробормотал Данте.

Вергилий улыбнулся ему сочувствующе и немного грустно.

– Тебе не обязательно привыкать ко всему этому, – утешительно произнес он. – Но узнать немного строение Подземного мира все-таки не помешает. Ты же, кажется, охотник на демонов. Или нет?

Данте кисло улыбнулся в ответ.

 

Когда черный проем пещеры впереди обрисовался вполне четко, и стало ясно, что к ней ведет длинная череда широких, явно не рассчитанных на человека, кривых ступеней, Данте снова заговорил.

– Откуда ты знаешь, как их зовут?

Вергилий помрачнел.

– Довелось познакомиться, – коротко ответил он.

– Смотрю, знакомство вышло не особо душевное, – осторожно заметил Данте.

– О, да нет. Отчего же? Душевности было, пожалуй, даже через меру, – с сарказмом отозвался Вергилий и надолго замолчал.

Некоторое время Данте бездумно шагал, разглядывая уже вконец опостылевший пейзаж. Горы то лепились плотными рядами, наслаиваясь и набегая друг на друга, то наоборот – торчали одиночными свечками посреди долин. То, наплевав на логику, свисали сверху. Никакой системы или угадываемого рисунка в их расположении не было, как и сам их абрис на горизонте не привлекал взгляда. Потом, до Данте дошло.

– Так все эти горы это просто верхушки… – он попытался подобрать подходящее слово.

– Верхушки чертогов, – подтвердил Вергилий.

– Значит, отец жил в одном из таких? – спросил Данте, разглядывая горы.

– Он жил во дворце Лилит, – отозвался Вергилий. – Спарда был её любимцем. Как и Мундус.

Данте кашлянул.

– Ну, теперь, по крайней мере, мне понятно, почему он решил сбежать, – пробормотал он.

Вергилий лишь покачал головой.

– А ее дворец…? – Данте шутливо пошевелил бровями.

– Прямо перед тобой, – сказал Вергилий, указав на пещеру и не обратив на его пантомиму внимания.

Данте от неожиданности споткнулся.

– Это её дворец?

– Мы идем не к ней, – успокоил его Вергилий. – Впрочем, если ей захочется, она придет в любое место сама.

– Тогда, куда мы все-таки идем? – напряженно спросил Данте.

– В убежище, – Вергилий искоса посмотрел на него.

– Твоё? – не сдержав подозрения, уточнил Данте.

Вергилий кивнул, поднимаясь на первую ступень.

– Не волнуйся, – сказал он. – Там нет ничего страшного. Может быть, тебе даже понравится… хотя, не ожидай многого.

Данте вздохнул.

– Мне уже не нравится, – проворчал он. – Мастер шарад.

Вергилий рассмеялся.

– Выше нос. Как насчет наперегонки до пещеры? – предложил он.

Данте хмуро посмотрел на него.

– Нет, спасибо, – отказался он.

– Хм, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Вергилий, легко перемахивая сразу через пару широких ступеней. – Да, ты прав. Это не очень честно с моей стороны – я знаю это место, а ты нет. Смысл состязаться, если я все равно приду первым?

Вот этого Данте стерпеть не мог. Он сгруппировался и рванул вперед, обгоняя Вергилия сразу на целый пролет.

– Ты там заблудился? – крикнул он вниз.

– С чего ты взял? – смеясь, отозвался Вергилий. – Лучше обернись.

Данте повернул голову, за спиной, к нему, поднимаясь из земли, прыгали и ковыляли демоны, похожие на жутковатую пародию на пугал. Данте с укором посмотрел на смеющегося брата.

– Ну ты паршивец, – ласково сказал он, снимая меч с плеча…

 

Ландшафт, открывшийся взгляду сразу по выходу из пещеры, и правда не был похож ни на что из виденного в Аду прежде.

Здесь, в отличие от всех предыдущих мест, рос невысокий колючий, вполне обычный на вид, кустарник, обсыпанный мелкими жухлыми бурыми листочками с гроздями кроваво-красной ягоды. Вергилий, проходя мимо, сорвал одну гроздь и закинув пару ягод в рот, кинул оставшееся Данте.

– Что это? – с подозрением спросил Данте.

– Твоя пицца, – отозвался Вергилий. – Свежая и горячая.

Данте, рассматривая, повертел ягоды в руке.

– Ядовитые?

Вергилий лишь устало вздохнул.

Данте, не сводя с него пристального взгляда, положил одну ягоду в рот и осторожно раскусил. По языку растекся пряный горький сок.

– Тьфу, – Данте сплюнул в сторону. – Ты уверен, что они съедобные? – он посмотрел на брата.

Вергилий равнодушно пожал плечами.

– Другой еды здесь все равно нет, – сказал он.

Данте лишь тяжело вздохнул.

– Не думал, что в Аду хоть что-то растёт, – заметил он.

– Лилит посадила их для меня, – сказал Вергилий.

– Для тебя? – спросил Данте.

Вергилий снова пожал плечами.

– Мне было… тяжело в её покоях. И она создала это место.

Данте огляделся внимательнее. Прежде в Аду им не встречались ни деревья, ни трава. А здесь их была целая поляна. Единственное, что все это больше походило на жутковатую декорацию к старым фильмам ужасов, чем на настоящую обычную лесную поляну. Но все же, на фоне остального однообразия это было почти трогательно.

Посреди поляны высилась огромная, наверное, выше Данте, черная, слегка поблескивавшая, каменная глыба. Возле неё росло несколько особенно причудливо искривленных деревьев. Их редкие черные же листья были скручены, а меж ветвей поблескивала паутина. На одном из деревьев было гнездо. Рядом с ним, на толстой ветке, сидела огромная чёрная птица, смахивавшая на помесь ворона и грифона. Глаза у птицы светились красным. Заметив, что Данте смотрит на неё, она противно закричала.

– Это Гракк, – сказал Вергилий, протягивая птице руку. Та расправила огромные крылья, спикировала вниз и выпустив острые крючковатые когти, уселась на подставленную руку. Данте невольно поежился.

– Гракк сторожит это место, – пояснил между тем Вергилий, погладив птицу по голове. Гракк хрипло каркнул, то ли подтверждая его слова, то ли приветствуя.

Данте махнул птице рукой.

– Привет.

Та снова крикнула и взлетела обратно на ветку.

– Жутковатое местечко, – сказал Данте, обращаясь к брату.

Вергилий, направившись прямо к каменной глыбе, не ответил. Но Данте, почему-то все равно стало неловко за свои слова.

– В смысле, оно какое-то не такое, как остальной Ад, – пояснил он ему в спину. – Что-то в нем не так.

– Разумеется, – остановившись возле камня, сказал Вергилий, повернувшись к нему. – Здесь атмосфера Земли. Притяжение, время, воздух… чувствуешь?

Данте покрутился на месте, осматриваясь заново. Теперь он различил доносившееся откуда-то журчание воды и заметил вдалеке, по краям поляны, густой туман. Трава здесь слегка колыхалась от лёгкого ветерка, приятно освежившего лицо. Он был такой естественный и привычный, что Данте даже не сразу вспомнил, что до того, в Подземном мире, воздух был неподвижен. Помимо этого, с неба, из-за облаков, лился свет, выбивающий от деревьев и каменного валуна глубокие резкие тени. Но самое главное – здесь действительно дышалось куда легче, чем до того. И вообще, реальность, как бы это по идиотски не звучало, воспринималась здесь совсем иначе. Как-то по настоящему, что ли...

– Должно быть, ты ей очень дорог, – поддразнил Данте брата.

Тот криво усмехнулся.

– Скорее, я её просто достал своими истериками, и ей было скучно.

Данте посмотрел на него с недоверием.

– Истериками? Ты? Не смеши меня.

Вергилий криво улыбнулся.

– Я был ребёнком, Данте. Даже по человеческим меркам. Я хотел домой. К матери, к тебе…

– Мама погибла в тот день, – зачем-то сказал Данте.

– Я не знал этого тогда, – помолчав, ответил Вергилий. – Отец сообщил мне об этом позже.

Данте обдумал услышанное.

– Отец? – повторил он. – Он был здесь?

Вергилий отвернулся.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Он нашёл меня на Земле, когда я сбежал в первый раз.

– Сбежал из Ада? – уточнил Данте.

Вергилий кивнул.

Данте невольно почувствовал ревность. Его отец не искал. Данте вообще о том, что тот вполне себе жив, узнал не так уж и давно. Случайно вышел на него во время одного из своих заданий. А до этого был уверен, что он мёртв. Сам Данте после гибели матери попал в приют. И дальше все стремительно полетело куда-то не туда, обрастая ложью, встречами и знакомствами, фальшивыми воспоминаниями, притворством и много чем ещё, из чего он вышел совсем другим человеком. А оказывается, можно было жить с отцом...

– А я думал, ты в Аду рос, – как можно небрежнее, стараясь не дать прорваться обиде, произнёс Данте.

– Я и рос, – подтвердил Вергилий.

Данте растерянно нахмурился.

– А как же папаша?

– Отчитал и вернул обратно Лилит, – равнодушно сказал Вергилий. – Согласно договору.

– Что он сделал? – изумился Данте.

– Плохо со слухом, Данте? – поддел его Вергилий.

Данте не обратил на него внимания.

– Я в восторге, – он хлопнул в ладони. – Просто отлично. Премия “отец года” твоя, пап, – провозгласил он в небо.

– Перестань, – тихо попросил Вергилий.

– Перестать? – потрясенно повторил Данте. – Да я просто слов не нахожу… неужели, тебя это все не бесит?

– Что именно? Твоё поведение? – сухо уточнил Вергилий. – Очень.

Данте вдруг внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Так ты сына не для этого случайно завёл?

– Для чего? – не понял Вергилий.

– Оставить его вместо себя… – договорить Данте не успел.

Вергилий в один шаг оказался перед самым носом и схватил его за горло.

– Только попробуй втянуть в это мальчишку! – прошипел он ему в лицо. – Я не посмотрю, что ты мой брат…

Данте похлопал его по руке.

– Брейк, – просипел он. – Трахею раздавишь.

– Восстановишься, – резко сказал Вергилий, но все же отпустил его и отошёл.

Данте с жадностью вздохнул, потирая пострадавшее горло.

– Я бы никогда не причинил Неро вред, – сказал он хрипло. – Просто, чтобы ты знал. Ты даже не представляешь, как я был рад его встретить. Хотя, и удивлен, конечно, тоже. Все таки ты и,… да и вообще, я ведь думал, что ты… мёртв.

Вергилий, ничего не говоря и не двигаясь, внимательно его слушал.

– Но папаша… как он мог? – закончил Данте.

– Договор, – бесстрастно напомнил Вергилий. – А ты уже, верно, возомнил себе милую семейную идиллию? – с издевательской насмешкой спросил он.

Данте лишь покачал головой. Вергилий отвернулся и скрылся за камнем.

– Чертова нестандартная семейка… – пробормотал Данте, направляясь за ним.

 

По другую сторону у каменной глыбы оказалась глубокая темная ниша.

– Только не говори, что ты здесь живёшь, – попросил Данте, остановившись у входа.

Вергилий усмехнулся.

– Не буду, – согласился он. – Но если хочешь, можешь тут отдохнуть, – он шагнул под каменный свод и на стенах загорелись небольшие тусклые светильники в причудливой серебряной оплетке, высвечивая скудную обстановку.

Данте вошел следом и прикусил губу.

В его офисе стояло несколько диванов. Да не просто каких-то там диванов, а от “Чезаре”, мастерской, вручную изготавливавшей одну и ту же модель кресел и стульев, вот уже вторую сотню лет. Вопреки всем стенаниям зеленых защитников, используя для производства только натуральную кожу и дерево. А здесь, у Вергилия, был низкий каменный топчан, без подушек и покрывал.

У себя Данте поставил добротный письменный стол из дуба, а здесь, у брата, было его подобие, сложенное из каменных плит, кошмарно напоминавших надгробия. Словно чтобы немного смягчить впечатление, на них лежало несколько книг и свитков. О прочих же удобствах и развлечениях, вроде холодильника или бильярда, говорить и вовсе не было смысла. Единственной радующей глаз вещью, здесь оказался небольшой фонтан у дальней стены. Над ним, на каменном выступе, стояло несколько грубо сделанных чаш и, вырезанные из камня и кости, шахматы.

– Не обижайся, но тебе стоит сменить дизайнера, – сказал Данте, натянуто улыбаясь.

– Я передам это Лилит при случае, – отозвался Вергилий, выглядя почти смущенным и сбитым с толку. Словно приведя Данте сюда, он больше не знал, что ему делать.

Сбегая от повисшей неловкости, Данте вышел из грота и посмотрел на небо.

– Как будто темнеет, – сказал он. – А я думал, в Аду всегда сумрак.

– Так и есть, – подтвердил за спиной Вергилий. – Но здесь, в этом месте, время течёт также, как на Земле, в Верхнем мире. И одни сутки сменяют другие.

– Только здесь?

– Да.

– Все же, не понимаю этих адских заморочек, – сказал Данте. – Смена суток, это ерунда. Но как может не быть времени?

Вергилий тоже вышел наружу, вставая рядом.

– Это сложно объяснить, – сказал он. – Смотри.

Он сорвал с дерева два сухих листа и взял по одному в каждую руку.

– Это, – он поднял левую. – Верхний мир. А это, – он указал на правую. – Ад.

Листья на ладонях затрепетали, поднимаясь в воздух. Вокруг них возникли светящиеся сферы. Лист слева стал вращаться по часовой стрелке, методично отмеряя секундные деления. Лист справа вращался хаотично во всех направлениях, иногда подолгу зависая в неподвижности.

– Понимаешь? – спросил Вергилий.

– Не особо, – признался Данте.

– Хорошо. Попробуем иначе.

Вергилий напрягся, Данте заметил, как на лбу и висках у него выступила испарина.

– Смотри, – позвал его брат. – Это, ускоренное время Земли.

Лист на левой ладони завращался быстрее, и вдруг начал осыпаться, и вскоре, от листа остался только сетчатый скелет. Но через несколько оборотов рассыпался и он.

Данте потрясенно посмотрел на Вергилия.

– Смотри, – напряженно повторил тот, поднимая второй лист выше.

Лист на правой ладони, тоже вращаясь быстрее, то становился почти зелёным, то высыхал до конца, а в итоге, приняв свой изначальный черный вид, завис на одном месте.

Вергилий опустил руку, позволяя листу упасть.

– Магия времени мне плохо даётся, – признался он.

Данте с изумлением поднял на него взгляд.

– Впечатляет, – сказал он искренне.

Вергилий польщено улыбнулся. Из носа у него сочилась кровь.

– Думаю, суть я понял, – добавил Данте. – И, теперь мне понятно, почему ты не сильно изменился со времени Темен-ни-Гру.

Вергилий вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Не важно, – сказал Данте. – Забей.

Он потянулся.

– Ты прав, – снова обратился он к брату. – Это место мне нравится.

Вергилий усмехнулся.

– Рад за тебя. Если хочешь, можешь занять ложе, – разрешил он. – Я пока почитаю книгу.

– Отличная идея, – преувеличенно бодро откликнулся Данте и, не заставляя себя долго упрашивать, растянулся на каменном подобии кровати и прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон под мерное шуршание сухих страниц.

 

Когда он проснулся, было совсем светло. Вергилий стоял снаружи, возле дерева, рядом, на ветке сидел Гракк. То ли Вергилий с ним говорил, то ли гладил, то ли просто стоял сам по себе – было не разобрать. Данте больше заинтересовал факт, что брат сменил одежду. Или, скорее, фасон. Плотный тяжелый жилет, больше похожий на доспех на простую черную рубашку, с воротником стойкой. Рукава Вергилий закатал до локтей. На шею вернулся платок. Брюки, как и сапоги, как будто остались те же, хотя Данте не был уверен. А вот плащ Вергилий вообще снял. А между тем, никакого гардероба в этом гроте Данте не заметил. Это было, как минимум, любопытно.

Он встал и, после короткого раздумья, сильно ли обидится Вергилий на такое самовольство, умылся из фонтана. Откровенно говоря, он бы предпочёл не только умыться, а сделать и кое-что ещё, следуя внезапно проснувшемуся зову природы. Но вот это брат бы точно не оценил, да Данте и сам дал бы по шее за такое свинство. А в данном случае, надавать пришлось бы самому себе. Так что, он отложил этот вопрос, до момента, когда будет сподручно поинтересоваться, где здесь отхожее место.

Данте опять с тоской вспомнил свой офис со всеми удобствами. Там-то ему бы не пришлось маяться от такого пустяка. Уж с чем с чем, а с туалетом и душем в офисе проблем не было. За этим Данте следил тщательно, хоть была работа, хоть не было. Раздобыть деньги, на самом деле, было не сложно. Одни года сменялись другими, а страсть людей к азартным играм не исчезала. А обыграть Данте в карты можно было, только если бы он сам это позволил – спасибо папаше, за маленький приятный бонус.

Данте тяжело вздохнул, с некоторым раздражением думая о том, что наверняка в его отсутствие, в офисе вовсю хозяйствовали Триш с Леди. И если Триш была скорее напарницей и не пыталась присвоить себе чужое, то манера Леди лезть не в свои дела и в его офис, подрезая то клиентов, то оплату, откровенно злила. Сама Леди всякий раз в такой момент говорила что-то вроде: “Мы же друзья, Данте. Неужели тебе для друга жаль такой мелочи?” Данте, однако, другом её не считал, относя к аферистам средней руки, каких среди людей было огромное количество. Может, она действительно не видела в своих махинациях ничего зазорного, а может – в ней говорила наследственность от Аркхема. Все же папаша у неё был отменной сволочью… Собственно, Данте только потому держал её поблизости, чтобы не удивляться откуда прилетело и быть готовым к очередной её выходке. Ладно, если быть честным с собой, то наверное ещё и из-за лёгкой ностальгии. Все же, она была рядом со времен Темен-ни-Гру. Правда на ту девчонку, какой он её встретил много лет назад, она уже давно не походила, раздавшись в плечах и заматерев. Но это было вполне объяснимо. Профессию она себе выбрала совсем не спокойную, да и времени для человека прошло немало. Было бы удивительно, если бы у неё вышло в таких условиях сохранить глянцевое личико и изящную фигуру.

Раздумывая обо всей этой ерунде, которая сейчас не имела никакого значения, он вышел наружу.

– Отличный день, – преувеличенно бодро сказал он.

Вергилий обернулся, вздергивая бровь.

– Что натолкнуло тебя на эту мысль? – сдержанно поинтересовался он.

Данте пожал плечами.

– Просто хотел поздороваться с тобой, – сказал он, потом подумав, добавил. – У людей так принято.

Вергилий кивнул.

– Хорошо.

И отвернулся.

Данте закатил глаза.

– Ты просто образец дружелюбия, – раздраженно сказал он.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит, – проницательно заметил Вергилий.

Данте всплеснул руками.

– Не представляю, как ты догадался об этом, – с сарказмом произнес он. – Много чего. Вот прямо сейчас, например, меня волнует наличие туалета в этом уютном местечке.

– О… – Вергилий как будто слегка удивился и Данте вспомнил, что собирался завести разговор на эту тему более деликатно. Кто знает, может Вергилий вообще больше не имел всех этих человеческих заморочек. Предложил же он питаться духовной энергией.

Однако…

– Прости. Я совсем забыл об этом, – извиняясь, сказал Вергилий, в глазах у него заплясали чертенята. – Туалет на другой стороне.

Данте застыл с раскрытым ртом.

– Ах ты, паршивец… – потрясенно проговорил он. – Я тут голову ломаю, как бы не задеть тебя такой неизящной темой, а ты!

Вергилий расхохотался, запрокинув голову.

– Мне было интересно, что не выдержит первым: твой мочевой пузырь или гордость? – смеясь, сказал он.

Данте, было, кинулся к нему, но передумал.

– Сволочь, – улыбаясь, сказал он.

– С другой стороны, – все еще смеясь, напомнил Вергилий. – И поаккуратнее там.

Данте обошел валун. Однако никакой двери или чего-то похожего не увидел.

– Ты уверен? – крикнул он.

– Более чем, – донесся ответ.

Данте вздохнул.

– Только не говори, что тут нужно разгадывать шараду, перед тем, как отлить.

Он, пытаясь понять, нужно ли ему вообще здесь что-то искать, или Вергилий опять просто смеется над ним, протянул руку к валуну. От этого движения, или по другой причине, каменная поверхность подернулась рябью, замерцала и за ней, как за вуалью, стали видны смутные очертания маленькой комнаты.

Данте пожал плечами и шагнул в открывшийся проем.

 

Первые несколько дней Данте в основном спал, не думая ни о чем и ничего не ожидая. Просто пользовался возможностью отоспаться. Вергилий возился с книгами и свитками, а иногда, сам с собой, играл в шахматы. Но чаще просто медитировал.

К концу первой недели, Данте притерпелся к горьковатым ягодам, постоянной тишине, и взял привычку дремать на траве, рядом с братом, пока тот читал или пытался постичь нирвану.

На вторую неделю Вергилий сам предложил ему спарринг и Данте, конечно, сразу согласился.

– Только, без разрушений, – предупредил Вергилий. – Я не хочу сидеть посреди пустыни.

Данте, припомнив унылый ландшафт остального Ада, согласно кивнул.

На третью неделю, он от скуки взялся за книги, и несколько раз составлял компанию Вергилию в шахматах.

– Ты же их терпеть не можешь, – заметил тот, расставляя фигуры в первый раз.

– Скорее, недолюбливаю, – поправил брата Данте. – Это разные вещи, – Вергилий согласно кивнул.

Но говоря откровенно, если бы Вергилий вызвал Данте на шахматную дуэль, то Данте бы, скорее всего, слился. Долгие размышления над каждым ходом и выстраивание стратегии – было не в его характере. А Вергилий шахматы любил и мог сидеть над ними часами.

Кстати, шахматы у него были уникальные – вырезанные из тёмного камня и кости миниатюрные фигурки демонов. Деталировка и проработка каждой фигурки потрясала. Собственно, Данте и в игру ввязался-то только из-за них. Обратив на них внимание, он с интересом вертелся вокруг Вергилия, когда тот пытался решить на клетчатом поле задачу, которую сам себе и поставил, и Вергилий удивленно спросил:

– Хочешь сыграть?

Идти на попятную Данте показалось неуместным, и он сказал “да”. Правда, к чести брата, следовало признать – над чужими проигрышами он не смеялся и сворачивал партию всякий раз, если замечал, что Данте она уж слишком в тягость.

– Сам вырезал? – спросил у него Данте в первую игру.

– Да, – подтвердил Вергилий.

– Очень красивые, – искренне похвалил Данте.

– Спасибо, – отозвался Вергилий.

– Не знал, что ты умеешь, – заметил Данте.

– У меня было полно времени, чтобы научиться, – сухо произнёс Вергилий. – Шах и мат.

– Чёрт… – Данте опрокинул своего короля.

– Побольше внимания к игре, Данте, – сказал Вергилий. – Ещё партию?

 

Когда рядом с Вергилием из ниоткуда появилась тёмная сфера, Данте дремал, растянувшись на тёмной траве.

Вергилий отложил книгу, которую читал и коротко глянув на Данте, следившего за ним из под полуприкрытых век, поднялся.

– Куда-то собрался? – спросил Данте.

– Побудь здесь, – вместо ответа сказал Вергилий.

Данте сел, хмурясь.

– А если поподробнее?

Вергилий предсказуемо проигнорировал его.

– Присмотри за ним, – обратился он к Гракку и коснувшись сферы исчез.

Данте вскочил.

– Эй!

Гракк, сидя на ветке, пронзительно крикнул, кося на него красным глазом.

– Заткнись, – попросил его Данте.

Он обошел поляну кругом, потом, подумав, направился к переходу, ведущему в Ад, но выйти не смог, наткнувшись на невидимую преграду.

За спиной снова крикнул Гракк.

– Это ты сделал? – Данте указал на тёмный проход.

Гракк переступил на ветке и склонил голову на бок.

– Выпусти меня, – потребовал Данте.

Гракк то ли закудахтал, то ли закашлялся и отвернулся.

Данте достал, было, пистолет, но передумал и убрал обратно в кобуру.

– Куда он свалил? – спросил он у Гракка. Тот покосился на него и снова заклокотал.

– Все ясно, – раздраженно сказал Данте.

Он ещё раз обошел всю поляну и сел под деревом, под которым до того сидел Вергилий. На траве, у корней, лежала оставленная книга на незнакомом языке. От скуки Данте принялся её листать, рассматривая схемы и формулы, нарисованные почти на каждой странице.

Когда день подошёл к концу и начало смеркаться, Данте успел просмотреть всю книгу, нарезать ещё несколько кругов по поляне, попробовать разбить невидимый барьер мечом, сделал несколько попыток прорваться через него в виде демона, поругался с Гракком, пытаясь его поймать, а Вергилий так и не появился.

Не вернулся он и на следующий день, который Данте, исключительно из желания не показывать брату, что он волновался, почти полностью весь проспал.

На третий день Данте снял с каменной полки шахматы с незаконченной партией.

Гракк, слетев на ветку пониже, каркнул.

– Что? Я не собираюсь жульничать, – сказал Данте. – Думаешь, он не помнит, как стояли фигуры?

Гракк снова крикнул.

Данте вздохнул.

– Начнём новую.

Раздумывая над ходом, он взял одну из вырезанных из камня фигур демонов, и покрутил её в пальцах, снова поражаясь тонкой, ювелирной работе. На основании фигурки были витиеватые резные буквы, которые он не заметил раньше. “Тиамат”. Данте нахмурился и взял другую фигурку. “Бегемот”. На следующей значилось: “Самаэль”. Данте, забыв про партию, начал переворачивать все фигурки, читая имена.

– Однако, братец, в тебе гибнет великий скульптор, – пробормотал он, наткнувшись на Мундуса и рассматривая знакомые черты.

Он поворошил фигуры, ища среди них Лилит, но не нашёл.

– Это те, с кем он сталкивался? – спросил Данте у Гракка.

Тот каркнул.

– Полагаю, это было “да”, – пробормотал Данте, расставляя фигуры заново.

Он сделал по паре ходов за обе стороны, пока его взгляд снова не зацепился за Тиамат, выполнявшую на доске роль черной королевы.

– Он пошёл к Лилит, верно? – спросил Данте у Гракка, влетевшего в грот и наблюдавшего за игрой.

Гракк, каркнул.

Данте отодвинул доску, припоминая. Вергилий на сферу отреагировал без удивления, как будто ждал, но с досадой, словно надеялся не дождаться. Однако без страха, а скорее... со смирением? Подобранное определение плохо вязалось с братом, но ничего лучше Данте не нашел.

– Зачем она его вызвала? – ни к кому не обращаясь, задумчиво спросил Данте.

Гракк, привлекая внимание, с силой долбанул клювом по каменному полу. От места удара, в разные стороны, разбежались трещинки, похожие на корни.

– Из-за Клифота? – удивился Данте.

Гракк кашлянул, тараща в него то один глаз, то второй.

Данте напрягся.

– И что она с ним сделает?

Гракк громко крикнул и захлопал крыльями.

– Накажет? – уточнил Данте.

Гракк снова кашлянул.

Данте нахмурился. Внутри разлилась непривычная тревога за брата. И он, с удивлением, понял, что мысль о наказании Вергилия его не радовала. Независимо от того, считал он сам его в чем-то виноватым или нет. Внезапно до него дошло и ещё кое-что.

– Так… за башню ему тоже досталось? – медленно спросил он у Гракка.

Тот пронзительно закричал, метнулся к доске и, схватив фигурку Мундуса, швырнул его со всей силы в сторону. Данте едва успел того поймать, сомневаясь, что брат одобрит порчу своего имущества.

– Она наказала его Мундусом? – уточнил Данте и тут же сообразил. – Она отдала его Мундусу? – он потрясенно уставился на Гракка.

Тот, закаркав, расправил крылья и вылетел из грота.

Данте, потеряв всякое желание продолжать партию, убрал шахматы обратно на полку и, выйдя из грота сел на траву у входа.

Когда тени стали чётче и длиннее, Данте спросил у Гракка, скачущего неподалеку.

– А зачем он вообще поднимал башню?

Гракк раскаркался, потом ухватив когтистыми лапами камень с земли, кинулся прямо на Данте и кинул камень в него.

– Чертова курица! – разозлился Данте, попытавшись схватить того за хвост. – Сверну твою тощую шею...

Но Гракк, проигнорировав его ругань, снова сделал вид, что нападает на него. Данте замолчал. Гракк пролетел над ним снова.

– Значит, он хотел подраться, – резюмировал Данте.

Гракк сел на дерево рядом и хрипло кашлянул.

– А с кем? – задал Данте следующий вопрос. – С Мундусом? – он сделал паузу, Гракк молчал, крутя головой. – Со мной? ... С отцом? … С Лилит? – Гракк каркнул. – С Лилит, – задумчиво повторил Данте. – И она его наказала. Не удивительно. Не думал, что он такой бунтарь...

 

Вергилий вернулся почти через две недели. Данте, лежавший на земле, сначала услышал его тихие, мерные, неторопливые шаги и, приподнявшись на локте, различил в подступающих сумерках знакомую фигуру.

– Я думал, ты уже здесь все разнес, – как ни в чем не бывало, произнёс Вергилий, подходя ближе и опускаясь рядом на землю.

Данте сощурился, разглядывая брата. Вергилий выглядел усталым, но вполне здоровым и целым.

– Что она с тобой сделала? – спросил Данте.

Вергилий нахмурился, поджимая губы.

– Ничего, – спокойно ответил он.

– Ничего, – повторил Данте и неожиданно слегка подался к нему, Вергилий отпрянул.

– Что за выходки? – со злостью спросил он. В воздухе, еще не проявившись полностью, зазвенели призрачные мечи.

– От тебя пахнет кровью, – сказал Данте. – Ты ранен?

– Столкнулся кое с кем по дороге, – отозвался Вергилий, не сводя с него настороженного взгляда.

– А Лилит? – не отступал Данте.

Вергилий со вздохом поднялся.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – сказал он, направившись к гроту.

– Я думал, ты для Ада залог силы Спарды, – произнес ему в спину Данте.

Вергилий не отреагировал.

 

Некоторое время спустя, Данте поднялся и направился следом за братом.

Вергилий лежал на боку, на своем каменном лежаке, подложив одну руку под голову и пристроив рядом меч. Его глаза были прикрыты, но Данте почему-то был уверен, что тот не спит.

– Так все-таки, что она сделала? – Данте бесцеремонно сдвинул в сторону Ямато и сел на лежак рядом с братом.

– Да чтоб тебя… Данте… – раздраженно вскинулся тот, отодвигаясь, и Данте вдруг понял, что действительно скучал по нему, хотя бы даже из-за этого – никто больше не произносил так его имя, умудряясь в два коротеньких слога вкладывать столько смысла и интонаций.

– С чего ты вообще взял, что она мне что-то сделала? – Вергилий медленно перевернулся на спину.

– Ну, не знаю, – пожал плечами Данте, не сводя с него глаз. – Может быть, из-за Клифота?

Вергилий зло сощурился:

– А это здесь при чём?

Данте немного помедлил, пытаясь просчитать дальнейшую реакцию брата.

– Разве за Темен-ни-Гру тебе не досталось? – осторожно спросил он.

Взгляд у Вергилия стал нечитаемый.

– Что за бред? – холодно спросил он.

От входа каркнул Гракк. Данте ухмыльнулся:

– Птичка на хвосте принесла.

– Не знал, что ты разговариваешь с животными, – Вергилий снова прикрыл глаза.

– А он не животное, – сухо сказал Данте, продолжая сидеть рядом.

Вергилий шумно выдохнул и сел.

– Я уже и забыл, какой ты… – пробормотал он.

– Очаровательный? – подмигнул брату Данте, слегка расслабляясь.

– Зануда, – припечатал Вергилий.

Данте фыркнул.

– Да-да.… Так что там за история с башней и Мундусом? Гракк, конечно, отличный парень и все такое, только во рту у него каша. Сложно разобрать.

Вергилий хмуро покосился на скачущего на пороге Гракка.

– Старая облезлая ворона, – процедил Вергилий.

Гракк хрипло крикнул и взлетел на ветку.

– Эй, – заступился за пернатого сторожа Данте. – Не обижай его.

– Это мой демон, а не твой, – уязвленно сказал Вергилий.

– Он сказал, ты хотел бросить ей вызов. – Не давая брату снова перевести тему или отмолчаться, сказал Данте.

Вергилий скрипнул зубами.

– Не лезь… – начал он.

– … не в свое дело, я в курсе, – перебил его Данте. – Но может, все-таки, поделишься с младшим братишкой, в чем состоял твой коварный замысел?

Вергилий, раздумывая, слегка прикусил губу.

– Хорошо, – спустя долгую паузу нехотя согласился он, и, вздернув подбородок, заявил, не сводя глаз с Данте. – Я хотел стать сильнее, чтобы разбить печать договора и уйти из Ада.

Данте обдумал его ответ.

– Это возможно?

Вергилий как будто на мгновение растерялся, но в следующую минуту уже зло сверкнул глазами.

– Не могу тебе сказать наверняка, – с сарказмом произнес он. – У меня, как видишь, не вышло.

– Но ты не придумал это сам, – с нажимом сказал Данте. – Кто тебе подсказал?

Вергилий снова вздохнул.

– Данте… – начал он.

Но Данте уже догадался.

– Это был отец, верно? Он сказал тебе это, – он пристально посмотрел на брата. – И когда?

– Данте, – мягко позвал его Вергилий. – Не начинай. Отец сказал мне, что мог. Он не обязан был этого делать. С остальным я разберусь сам.

– Конечно, разберешься, – пробормотал Данте, думая о том, как Вергилий, много лет назад, нанеся ему смертельную рану, пробудил в нем демоническую сущность. Прежде Данте всегда цеплялся только за этот факт, не обращая внимания на детали. Сейчас же, он, как воочию видел отчаянное лицо брата, полное мрачной решимости. “Глупо, Данте”, сказал он тогда. “Без силы, ты не сможешь никого защитить. Даже самого себя”.

Кого он хотел защитить? О чем он вообще говорил? Наверное, это был один из действительно раздражавших Данте моментов в общении с Вергилием – манера говорить загадками. Или вообще ничего не говорить.

– С чего ты вдруг вообще решил бросить Лилит вызов? – спросил Данте.

Вергилий изумленно на него уставился.

– С чего? – потрясенно повторил он. И резко встал.

Данте схватил его за руку.

– Погоди!

Вергилий дернулся, зашипев, как от боли. Данте от неожиданности его отпустил.

– Да, чёрт возьми, что она с тобой сделала?

– Ты идиот, – процедил Вергилий. – Но это точно не её рук дело.

– Дай я осмотрю тебя, – не обращая внимания, попросил Данте, взявшись за лацкан плаща. Но Вергилий вывернулся так яростно, что Данте едва не упал.

– Не трогай. Меня, – едва сдерживаясь, раздельно выплюнул Вергилий.

– Чертов гордец! – разозлился в свою очередь Данте. – Я хочу помочь тебе! Исправить ту кашу, которую заварил наш папаша. А ты, – он обличительно ткнул в брата пальцем. – Мне не помогаешь.

Вергилий отступил.

– Ты не можешь ничего исправить, – устало сказал он. – Потому что исправлять нечего.

– Конечно, проще сидеть, страдать и жалеть себя, – протянул Данте.

От бешенства лицо у Вергилия заострилось.

– Ты слишком зарываешься, – проговорил он, стискивая меч. – Глупо, Данте. Глупо.

Данте, поняв, что перегнул палку, отшагнул от него, выставив перед собой руки.

– Не обязательно драться прямо сейчас, – примирительно сказал он. – Наваляешь мне позже, я никуда не собираюсь. М? – Вергилий фыркнул. Данте, почувствовав, что тот уступает, попросил снова: – Покажи, что она сделала? Или, вы просто переусердствовали с брачными играми? – он подмигнул ему.

Лицо Вергилия исказилось от отвращения.

– Какая мерзость, – процедил он. – Иногда, я не могу поверить, что мы братья. Ты перечитал своих пошлых журналов.

– Я их не читаю, – улыбаясь, сказал Данте, понимая, что гроза, кажется, миновала. – Я только смотрю на красоток, – он игриво пошевелил бровями. – А кое кто, кстати говоря, не только смотрел, но и действовал. И результат этого сейчас разгуливает наверху.

Вергилий, словно правда не веря в то, что слышит, на мгновение сжал пальцами переносицу.

– Ты действительно идиот, – наконец ровно сказал он.

– Почему? – поинтересовался Данте. – Лилит такая страшная?

– Лилит будет выглядеть так, как сможет лучше воздействовать на тебя, – сказал Вергилий. – Но помимо этого, она мать нашего отца, если ты не забыл.

Данте смущенно кашлянул

– Я как-то об этом не подумал, – признался он.

– Да, ты это не очень любишь, – сухо заметил Вергилий.

– Хорошо, как скажешь, – покладисто согласился Данте.– Так ты покажешь?

– Перепутал меня с кем-то? – огрызнулся Вергилий, снова садясь на лежак. – Иди к зеркалу и смотри на себя, сколько вздумается.

Данте скрестил руки на груди, возвышаясь над ним.

– Не понимаю, что ты ожидаешь увидеть? – как будто чувствуя себя неуютно, спросил Вергилий, не глядя на него.

Но все же потянул плащ за ворот, и тот расползся на сияющие лоскуты. Подобный фокус часто проделывала Триш, меняя свой костюм, да и внешний вид вообще, так как ей вздумается. “Физика, Данте”, сказал Вергилий в прошлый раз, когда Данте спросил, как он поменял свой костюм. “Все состоит из частиц, забыл? Это правило одинаково для всех миров. Управляй частицами, как тебе нужно, Данте. Ничего сложного”. “М-м, и правда”, нарочито бодро отозвался Данте. “Ничего сложного”. Копание в науках никогда его не привлекало...

Когда последние искорки погасли, взгляду открылась изувеченное глубокими широкими ранами плечо. Всмотревшись, Данте тяжело сглотнул. От самого локтя, вверх по руке, змеились кольцеобразные, сочащиеся кровью, письмена и символы. На их воспаленных, вспухших краях плясали огоньки. Как будто какой-то колдовской художник-живодер решил украсить живое тело затейливой резьбой.

– Ну как, нравится? – нарушил тишину насмешливый голос Вергилия.

Данте поднял на него взгляд.

– Что это?

– Печать, – спокойно сказал Вергилий. – Не та, другая, – добавил он, заметив потрясение в глазах Данте. – Запрет покидать Подземный мир. Печать не даст мне это сделать, без разрешения Лилит, – пояснил он. – Я сам виноват. Но в целом, все не так уж страшно, – он улыбнулся Данте. – Хотя ты, судя по всему, думаешь иначе, – недовольно подвел он итог.

Данте облизнул пересохшие губы:

– А та печать? Которую ты хочешь разбить. Она где?

Вергилий усмехнулся.

– Не могу сказать. Я её не видел, – ответил он.

Данте присел рядом.

– Они заживут? – спросил он, снова глядя на израненную руку, но не решаясь коснуться.

– Разумеется, – сказал Вергилий. – Как обычно, – и попросил. – Перестань.

– Перестать что? – не понял Данте.

– Так смотреть, – пояснил Вергилий. – Или, ты боишься вида крови? – поддразнил он Данте.

Он снова слегка передернул плечами и плащ, соткавшись прямо из воздуха, вернулся обратно.

Данте уставился на свои руки.

– Ты, правда, считаешь, что это нормально? – с недоверием спросил он.

– Печать? – уточнил Вергилий. – Почему нет? Разве в мире людей нет законов и наказания?

Данте покачал головой:

– Дело не в этом….

– А в чем? – с раздражением спросил Вергилий, снова растягиваясь на своём каменном ложе и стараясь не тревожить раненую руку. – Не устраивай драму. Ничего особенного не случилось. Уверен, твои истории про приют, у меня бы тоже вызвали оторопь.

Данте покосился на него. Ему хотелось спросить, часто ли тому так достается от Лилит. Но не стал. Вместо этого он потребовал:

– Подвинься.

Вергилий тяжело вздохнул но, к удивлению Данте, действительно сдвинулся.

Наплевав на всякие условности, Данте растянулся рядом.

Спустя несколько минут, он негромко произнёс:

– Как в детстве. Помнишь?

– Смутно, – через заминку, дрогнувшим голосом, ответил Вергилий.

– Мне не хватало тебя, – сказал Данте.

Вергилий промолчал. Данте вздохнул.

– Все пытаюсь понять, – начал Данте. – Зачем папаша нас разделил? Подзуживал драться? В чем смысл?

– Это же очевидно, – откликнулся Вергилий. – Если ненавидишь, разлука не принесёт боли.

Данте помолчал, раздумывая. Потом спросил.

– И ты ненавидишь?

– Был момент, – спокойно признал Вергилий.

– Когда? – заинтересовался Данте.

Вергилий не ответил и Данте решил, что тот все таки уснул. Но когда он сам уже начал проваливаться в дрему, Вергилий тихо заговорил.

– Знаешь, в Подземном мире вполне можно жить. Все необходимое есть. Но здесь, – он положил ладонь себе на грудь. – Всегда тоска. По утраченному… со временем, к ней привыкаешь, конечно. В детстве было не так тяжело. Ребенком ты ещё многого не понимаешь и принимаешь так, как есть. Но я помнил, что осталось на Земле и ждал, когда мать заберет меня обратно. Не понимал, что это навсегда. ... – У Данте екнуло сердце. – Когда подрос, были минуты, когда я ненавидел её за то, что она не дала Лилит забрать меня сразу. А потом узнал про стихийные порталы в Верхний мир и сбежал. Бродяжничал, пока отец меня не нашёл. Он был взбешён. Говорил, что мне должно быть стыдно, что я поставил свои желания выше благополучия мира и жизней людей. Выше жизни брата. Твоей жизни. Что я должен принять свою участь с гордостью, как и положено сыну Спарды, а не позорить его. Тогда я тебя возненавидел. За то, что ты мог жить так, как мне никогда не будет доступно… – Вергилий замолчал.

Данте, глядя в проем на клубящиеся тёмные облака, пытался представить, каково должно было быть брату очутиться в Подземном мире одному много лет назад. Наверное, ему было здесь не только тоскливо, но и страшно. И, каково было получить от отца вместо поддержки и утешения, обвинения в трусости и эгоизме. Все-таки, что ни говори, а в списке нестандартных семей с придурью, их семейка бы точно заняла первое место.

– Я бы тоже себя возненавидел на твоём месте, – сказал он и Вергилий вздрогнул, словно не думал, что Данте еще не спит.

– А отец? – спросил Данте. – Его ты ненавидел?

Вергилий хмыкнул.

– Решил устроить сеанс психотерапии? Без меня, пожалуйста.

“А тебе бы не помешал”, едва не сказал Данте, но вовремя прикусил язык.

– Ну, если передумаешь, я готов подставить тебе плечо, – с усмешкой сказал он.

– Буду иметь в виду, – расслабленно, в полусне, отозвался Вергилий.

Когда его дыхание совсем выровнялось и стало глубже, Данте осторожно повернулся на бок, вглядываясь в лицо брата. За все их безумное путешествие, Вергилий еще ни разу не подпускал его так близко. Тем более – в момент сна. Может быть, не доверял, может – просто отвык от людей. А скорее всего, и то и другое. Странно было, что он позволил Данте сейчас так нагло нарушить негласно установленные границы. Наверное, поход к Лилит имел для Вергилия гораздо более масштабные последствия, чем он хотел показать. Хотя и одной этой проклятой печати было вполне достаточно.

Вергилий тихо вздохнул во сне, хмуря брови. В неживом свете тусклых светильников он казался неестественно бледным, словно солнце никогда не касалось его кожи. Впрочем, кто знает, может, так оно и было. Но даже спящим, он сохранял на лице горделивое надменное выражение. Однако, внимательно всматриваясь, Данте отметил скорбно опущенные уголки губ, намечающиеся усталые морщинки вокруг рта и глубокие тени под глазами, а серебристые волосы Вергилия показались Данте светлее, чем свои собственные. В остальном же брат как будто и в самом деле не особо изменился за это время. Разве только стал суше. Впрочем, Данте, по правде говоря, не очень отдавал себе отчет, насколько изменился внешне сам, больше ориентируясь на своё внутреннее ощущение. А оно ясно говорило, что он стал старше.

Вергилий, словно почувствовав его пристальный взгляд, нахмурился сильнее и шумно тяжело выдохнул, стискивая зубы. Его ладонь, лежавшая на груди, напряглась, пальцы сжались в кулак. Данте, жалея, что не может проникнуть в сон брата и узнать, что же того мучает, протянул руку и осторожно накрыл ладонь Вергилия своей. Тот слегка вздрогнул, но не проснулся. Данте придвинулся ближе, почти утыкаясь носом брату в плечо, и прикрыл глаза, с усмешкой представляя себе раздражение Вергилия на утро.

 

… В самом начале, когда они только начинали свое шествие по Подземному миру, было сложно поверить, что в итоге они смогут сказать друг другу хотя бы пару слов, без того, чтобы не схватиться за клинки. Дуэль следовала за дуэлью, битва за битвой. Но всякий раз, не сговариваясь, они объединялись против демонов. Однако, диалогу это никак не помогало. Может потому, что никто из них и не пытался его начать. Пока однажды, Вергилий не оборвал их очередную стычку.

– В этом нет смысла, Данте, – сказал он, вкладывая меч в ножны и отворачиваясь. – Будем считать, что ты ведешь.

Данте, еще не остыв, в запале боя, не смог смолчать.

– Как скажешь, – откликнулся он. – Давно стоило признать, что тебе не одолеть меня.

Но Вергилий лишь бросил через плечо.

– Глупо, Данте.

И было ощущение, что если бы Данте сейчас напал на него, он бы не стал атаковать в ответ. А лишь бы блокировал любой выпад, даже не потрудившись достать Ямато из ножен. Как часто делал. Это сбивало с толку и Данте, чувствуя, как теряет настрой, закинул свой меч за спину. Однако, желание задеть, уязвить брата, никуда не делось. Поэтому, он насмешливо протянул:

– Да-да. Сила управляет всем. Я помню.

Вергилий, уже двинувшийся вперёд, притормозил оборачиваясь.

– О чем ты?

– Сколько мы сражаемся? – Данте, готовый в любой момент схватиться за меч и продолжить бой, подошёл ближе. – С самого детства, верно? И ты ещё ни разу не одолел меня.

– Ты так думаешь? – глаза у Вергилия были холодные и равнодушные. Ладонь расслабленно лежала на рукояти меча. Он застыл, ожидая ответа и не сводя с Данте внимательного взгляда.

– Твоя самоуверенность подвела тебя уже не один раз. Может, пора бы тебе уже научиться признавать поражение, а, братец? – глядя на него не менее настороженно, сказал Данте.

– О каких поражениях ты говоришь? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Вергилий.

– О, погоди, дай-ка вспомнить? – Данте притворился, что действительно пытается припомнить. – Тот раз, когда ты вызвал ту чертову башню, Темен-ни-Гру, не считается? Или, когда ты служил Мундусу? М? А хотя вот, совсем недавнее – Клифот?

Вергилий, слушая, склонил голову на плечо, рассматривая брата как некую невиданную диковину, и Данте снова замер в предвкушении, готовый схватиться за меч в любой момент.

Но Вергилий, не отводя внимательного изучающего взгляда, не меняя интонаций, так же ровно, как до того, лишь сказал:

– В любой битве должен быть смысл. Цель, за которую ты бьешься. Мы давно не дети, Данте, и победа над тобой, вовсе не является моей целью, чтобы ты там себе ни думал. Наши дуэли будут бесконечными. Ты пошёл сюда, желая одолеть меня? Считай, что ты это сделал. Можешь, возвращаться обратно.

– М-м, – покивал Данте. – Ты очень удачно все решил за нас обоих. Как всегда.

Вергилий прищурился.

– Хочешь сказать, у тебя другие намерения?

Данте усмехнулся.

– Намерения.… Здесь все просто, братец, Если бы ты научился признавать поражение, ты бы смог понять, что тебе не выстоять в одиночку. Я пошёл за тобой потому, что тебе нужна помощь. Ты не справишься один. Вот и все мои намерения. Как тебе?

Вергилий, покрутил меч, разминая кисть, и переложил его в другую руку.

– Что бы ты там себе не придумал, Данте, мне не нужна твоя помощь, – отрезал он.

Данте вздохнул.

– Никто и не говорил, что будет легко, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

Вергилий хмуро посмотрел на него, но промолчал.

На самом деле, в тот момент Данте был вовсе не уверен, что брату действительно нужна помощь. До встречи с папашей, Данте вообще считал, что Вергилий просто спятил, поддавшись своему демону. И, хотя отец не сказал ничего, что утверждало бы обратное, один только факт, что в основе лежало нечто большее, чем простое безумие, – чертов загадочный договор с Лилит, королевой демонов, – вселило в Данте надежду, что все можно исправить. “Ты ни разу не одолел меня”, сказал он брату, и бахвальства в этом было куда меньше, чем стыда и вины, за то, что Вергилию хватало смелости отводить меч и отступать, а ему самому нет. Ведь даже сейчас, битву оборвал именно брат...

– У нас гости, Данте, – нарушил неловкое затянувшееся молчание Вергилий и указал Данте за спину.

Там, невдалеке, окруженный тёмными завихрениями, тяжело ступая, к ним направлялся одичавший уродливый конструкт, безмозглое порождение Ада. Страж порталов и врат.

– Мне кажется, он заслуживает того, чтобы на время занять место под софитами. Что скажешь? – спросил Вергилий, насмешливо прищурившись.

– Я думаю, ты прав, – откликнулся Данте, снимая меч с плеча и радуясь тому, что неудобная тема закрыта.

А потом оказалось, что однажды пробившись, эти неудобные темы полезли, как грибы после дождя. Хотелось спросить то одно, то другое. Объяснить свои мотивы, поделиться предположениями, узнать, что думает об этом брат, а иногда – даже оправдаться. И в итоге, дуэли, как попытка выяснить отношения, постепенно сошли на нет, уступив редким и, по началу неуклюжим разговорам, со временем переросшим в полноценные живые диалоги. И сейчас Данте уже не представлял себе, как и главное с чего, ему могло бы прийти в голову отказаться от этого – от ехидных комментариев брата, жарких споров, лёгких безобидных пикировок и циничных, без всей этой принятой мишуры и экивоков, шуток. Общение ни с кем из людей не давало ему такого удовлетворения.

Моррисон, время от времени подкидывавший заказы, был без сомнения отличным парнем, но все же, о многом не был в курсе и все их разговоры, так или иначе, вертелись вокруг работы. Леди всегда преследовала какие–то свои интересы, и их общение больше походило на дурацкий ситком. Не хватало только свиста и аплодисментов от зрителей. С Триш, отчасти, было проще всего. Не нужно было пытаться соблюдать идиотские правила, принятые среди людей, можно было посоветоваться об очередной адской заморочке. Но её внешность и постоянное, безотчетное кокетство, тоже вынуждали держать дистанцию.

Когда появился Неро, Данте скорее от растерянности, чем по какой-либо другой причине, ушёл в сторону, присматривая за мальчишкой издалека. А тот оказался тем ещё гордецом – кто бы сомневался? – и общения сверх меры, также не искал. И в итоге получилось, что живя среди людей, Данте все равно был сам по себе и сходиться ближе ни с кем не собирался, поскольку давно для себя решил, что одиночество его не тяготит.

Однако теперь, рядом с братом, все ощущалось совсем иначе. Только сейчас Данте почувствовал, насколько ему этого не хватало. Знания, что тебя принимают таким, какой ты есть, без попытки изменить или подловить на чем-нибудь. Что тебя понимают. Что о тебе заботятся. Да, может с человеческой точки зрения, забота была причудливой, но Данте, в конце концов, человеком и не был. Даже тот факт, что они оба были в Аду, уже не имел никакого значения. Ко всему прочему, Вергилий отлично знал историю, щедро делился знаниями и объяснял непонятное. Вот как сейчас.

 

– … значит, вот это вокруг – Ад, а в середине – Земля? – уточнил Данте, разглядывая схему в книге. – Поэтому у демонов все наизнанку? Что у них планета вывернута в обратную сторону? – спросил он.

Он лежал под деревом, положив голову на колени к брату, пытавшемуся медитировать.

Вергилий, не открывая глаз, терпеливо поправил.

– Ад не планета, Данте. Это мир. И он протянулся во все стороны, но по отношению к Верхнему миру, в котором находится Земля, под воздействием энергетических полей, он как будто вогнут. Посмотри на схему внимательнее.

Данте повертел книгу, снова рассматривая иллюстрацию.

– Напоминает разбитое пополам яйцо, – наконец сказал он.

– Зато информативно, – флегматично отозвался Вергилий.

– Так… и в какой половине находимся мы?

Вергилий фыркнул и открыл глаза, сдаваясь.

– Это Ад. Или Преисподняя. Или Подземный мир. Или, Мир Демонов, – он обвел пальцем нижнюю половину “скорлупы”. – Это – Верхний мир. Или – Надземный мир. Или Мир людей. – Он указал на туманную сердцевину. – А это, – палец переместился на верхнюю “скорлупу”, – Рай. Или Небесное Царство.

– Рай? – с недоверием переспросил Данте.

– Что тебя удивляет? – поинтересовался Вергилий.

– Ты про тот Рай, в котором Эдемский сад и живут ангелы? – спросил Данте, садясь.

– Не знаю про сад, но с ангелами ты угадал, – подтвердил Вергилий.

Данте снова посмотрел на схему.

– Но их же не существует, – сказал он.

Вергилий с удивлением посмотрел на него.

– С чего ты взял?

Данте пожал плечами.

– Я ни разу никого из них не видел.

– Потрясающая логика, – Вергилий укоризненно покачал головой. – Раз не видел, значит, этого нет. Отлично…

– Предпочитаю доверять глазам, – улыбаясь, сказал Данте. – А ты их видел?

– У ангелов нет телесного воплощения, – ответил Вергилий. – Их никто не видит, кроме перворожденных.

– Хм… – Данте потер подбородок и с интересом посмотрел на небо. – Тогда откуда известно, что они вообще есть?

Вергилий вздернул бровь.

– Их участие в войне две тысячи земных лет назад недостаточное подтверждение их существования? – насмешливо спросил он.

– Они принимали участие в войне? – теперь удивился Данте.

– Вообще то, именно они её и начали, – сказал Вергилий.

– Я слышал другую версию, – возразил Данте.

Вергилий вздохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

– Немногим более двух тысяч земных лет назад, Небесное войско вторглось на Землю, желая заполучить её себе, – начал он менторским тоном. – Это, конечно, не устроило Лилит, и она подняла своих демонов против воинов Неба. Но во время войны, некоторые из демонов восстали против неё и также попытались захватить мир людей. Тогда, Спарда, и несколько его сторонников, среди которых был Мундус, проникнувшись красотой Земли – а на самом деле, конечно, просто желая выбраться из Ада, – попросили у Лилит позволения выйти в Верхний мир, не теряя собственной силы, чтобы дать отпор и своим братьям, и небесному войску, и, тем самым, восстановить баланс сил между мирами. Дело в том, что и ангелы, и демоны никогда не являются в мир людей во всей своей мощи. Это было задумано, чтобы не повредить ткань мироздания. По этой же причине и сама Лилит почти никогда не выходит из своих чертогов. Тем не менее, она согласилась. Но поскольку, поднявшись во всей мощи наверх, Спарда и Мундус все-таки затронули струны, из которых соткано мироздание, и не могли вернуться обратно, чтобы не нанести еще больший ущерб, а Лилит не хотела терять своих рыцарей, она обязала их вернуть часть своей силы обратно Аду. Однако на Земле оказалось, что Мундус предал её и присоединился к мятежникам. Ну, дальнейшее, я надеюсь, ты знаешь. Спарда возглавил людей в битве против демонов и ангелов. Одолел Мундуса и разрушил мост между мирами. Но так как, люди не могли видеть ангелов, то об их участии и роли во всем этом они не узнали. И эта война вошла в историю Земли, как война между миром демонов и людьми, – Вергилий посмотрел на Данте, словно проверяя, усвоил ли тот услышанное.

– И зачем ангелам Земля? – спросил Данте.

– Затем же, зачем и демонам, – Вергилий посмотрел на Данте снисходительно. – Рай это зеркальное отражение Ада.

Данте уставился на него.

– А как же вечноцветущие сады?

– Не стоит воспринимать всерьез бред, который лежит в основе людских религий, – заметил Вергилий. – Любая религия, это, прежде всего политика, призванная управлять массами, и к устройству мироздания не имеющая никакого отношения.

– Честно говоря, никогда особо этим не интересовался, – сказал Данте.

– И правильно делал, – откликнулся Вергилий.

Данте рассеянно полистал страницы.

– А что мешает ангелам и демонам создать себе свою Землю? – спросил он. – Судя по всему, возможностей и могущества у них хватает.

– Мир людей не был создан специально, – пояснил Вергилий. – Это результат столкновения потоков энергий двух миров – Рая и Ада. Поэтому, мир людей так отличается от них. И потому же, повторить это так сложно.

Данте покивал, захлопывая книгу и отбрасывая её от себя.

– Голова трещит, – он откинулся на спину и уставился на темные облака.

Вергилий, искоса поглядывая на него, поднял книгу и раскрыв наугад, погрузился в чтение.

– Но ты говорил, что все демоны повинуются Лилит. Что у них жесткая иерархия и все такое, – вдруг сказал Данте. – Как же тогда они могли восстать против нее?

Вергилий посмотрел на него с одобрением.

– Это было давно, – с готовностью отозвался он, словно ждал этого вопроса. – Изначально, все демоны были наделены разумом и свободой воли. Правом давать потомство. Но после восстания Лилит изменила систему, и теперь урожденных и высших демонов, с собственным сознанием, осталось не так уж и много. А новые создаются с теми качествами, какие нужны кукловоду. ... Впрочем, думаю, исключения вполне могут быть, – добавил он, словно что-то припомнив.

– А Мундус? – помолчав, спросил Данте. – Он возродился, потому что его срок еще не вышел?

Вергилий задумчиво прикрыл книгу.

– Вообще-то… – нехотя начал он. – Отец… Спарда, его действительно убил. Да, это возможно, – он зачем-то поправил плетеную кожаную закладку. – Но поскольку Мундус был её творением, Лилит, чтобы не упускать силу, его возродила.

– Зачем ей столько силы, если от нее трещит мироздание? – спросил Данте, сунув травинку в рот.

– Она перворожденная, – сказал Вергилий, словно это что-то объясняло. – Перворожденные держат ось, чтобы миры не затерялись в Хаосе, – пояснил он, видя, что Данте не понимает.

Данте неопределенно помычал в ответ.

Вергилий немного подождал и вернулся к книге. Он успел пролистнуть несколько страниц, прежде чем Данте, все также жуя травинку, задал новый вопрос.

– Так… тебя тоже возродила она?

Вергилий снова отложил книгу и оперся о дерево.

– На самом деле, я не знаю, – сказал он. – Тебя это беспокоит?

Данте тяжело вздохнул, подбирая слова. “Мне интересно, как ты вернулся?” Не совсем ясно, почему именно интересно и что. Процесс возвращения или сам факт, возрождения. Возродился, значит, был действительно мертв? Он покосился на брата, тот сидел, безмятежно глядя перед собой, но у Данте возникло подозрение, что тот прекрасно в курсе, над чем он сейчас ломал голову. И через мгновение Вергилий это подтвердил.

– Я помню голос, – сказал он. – Крик. Кто-то кричал. Это разбудило меня.

– М, – Данте тоже сел. – Может, это был ты сам? – предположил он.

– Вряд ли, – Вергилий посмотрел на свои руки. – Чтобы кричать нужно тело, а у меня его не было. Но кто знает? Голос звучал еще несколько раз, и я начал восстанавливаться, потому что… – Вергилий споткнулся, но все же упрямо закончил. – Потому что этот кто-то звал меня.

– И, что было после? – спросил Данте. – Кто это оказался?

Вергилий пожал плечами.

– Зов привел меня в Мир людей, и пропал. Но я смог обрести форму, ко мне стали возвращаться воспоминания, и… я подумал, может. … В общем, без зова я был очень слаб, чтобы восстановиться полностью, мне не хватало сил. Зов как бы концентрировал духовную энергию, которая в мире людей слишком стихийна, – пояснил Вергилий. – Был проводником, и без него мне было сложно удержать себя. Не восстановившись до конца, я начал разрушаться обратно. В итоге, я подумал, что нет смысла продолжать это тянуть.

– Нет смысла? – уточнил Данте.

Вергилий внезапно разозлился.

– А, по-твоему, я должен был быть в восторге от того, что разваливаюсь на куски?

– То есть, ты решил… себя убить?

Вергилий резко поднялся, подобрал книгу и направился к гроту.

– Почему ты не пришел ко мне? – глядя ему в спину, спросил Данте.

– О, – с издевкой протянул Вергилий, обернувшись. – Ты бы конечно с готовностью бросился мне помогать. Как именно? Добил бы до конца сам? К слову, не самый плохой вариант…

– Ты не знаешь этого наверняка, – возразил Данте.

Во взгляде брата проступил скепсис.

– Конечно, – сказал он. – Не знаю. Но, к слову говоря, я приходил.

– Когда? – удивился Данте.

– Извини, дату не запомнил, – раздраженно сказал Вергилий. – Могу только сказать, что в офисе у тебя был бардак, – с кривой усмешкой добавил он.

– Да, он там постоянно, – рассеянно отозвался Данте, раздумывая. – Так значит, ты решил убить себя, а вместо этого разделился? – спросил он.

Взгляд у Вергилия заледенел.

– Прости за то, что желание жить перевесило, – процедил он.

– Ты можешь мне не верить, – со вздохом сказал Данте. – Но я рад, что это оказалось так. Просто, я не понимаю… – Данте поднялся, отряхивая плащ. – На самом деле, почти ничего не понимаю, – закончил он.

– Ничего нового, – холодно сказал Вергилий.

Данте усмехнулся.

– Может быть, – согласился он.

За спиной у Вергилия возникла уже знакомая сфера и Гракк, сидевший в своём гнезде, каркнул. Вергилий обернулся.

– Странно… – сказал он.

Данте встревожился.

– Что ей от тебя понадобилось?

Вергилий искоса посмотрел на него.

– Не имею понятия, – он протянул руку к сфере.

– Стой! Я пойду с тобой! – Данте бросился к нему.

– Это лишнее, – Вергилий коснулся сферы и исчез.

– Да чтоб тебя! – Данте пнул камень. – Не знаешь, зачем она его вызвала? – он посмотрел на Гракка сидевшего в гнезде.

Тот равнодушно каркнул и начал чистить перья. Возможно, это означало, что причин для беспокойства нет. Спрашивать об этом Данте не стал. Он ушёл в грот и растянулся на лежаке, дожидаясь брата.

 

Разглядывая тёмный каменный свод, он думал о том, как много в мире зависело от случайных стечений обстоятельств. Но все же всегда и везде была своя нулевая точка отсчёта. В их истории это был момент, когда Спарда, – отец – пожелав покинуть Ад и перейти во внешний мир, заключил договор, отдав на откуп королеве демонов своего ребёнка. А после все понеслось, как взбесившийся Герион. Отец разыграл свою козырную карту и устранился с поля, чтобы не мешать Лилит. В результате, мама, пытаясь спасти своих детей, погибла, а Вергилий пропал. И пока Данте рос в приюте, с каждым днём все сильнее проникаясь отвращением к своему происхождению, ничего кроме проблем ему не давшего, брат был в Аду, все больше и больше теряя человечность. А отец в этот момент спал, восстанавливая силы.

“Необходимая процедура”, сказал он Данте при встрече. “Имей в виду на будущее”.

Сейчас бы Данте у него спросил – гибель Евы для него тоже была всего лишь необходимой процедурой? Данте так и не решил для себя, считать ли за благо тот факт, что мать, обожавшая своего демонического супруга, и всецело ему доверявшая, так до самого конца и не узнала, что была для Спарды всего лишь средством выполнения его чертовых обязательств перед Лилит. Без намека на сантименты. Иначе, чем еще можно было объяснить то, что Спарда даже не подумал озадачиться всерьез безопасностью собственной семьи и сгинул аккурат перед тем, когда должны были явиться посланники Ада. Да пусть бы даже не было никакого договора, все равно – защита семьи от демонов или от обычных разбойников, была его обязанностью.

В общем, список интересных вопросов к папаше у Данте становился все длиннее и длиннее...

Как-то, давно, когда они еще были детьми, Вергилий однажды спросил у Данте, за что тот не любит отца.

– Он не смешной, – сказал тогда Данте, не знавший, как объяснить то, что чувствует.

Хмурый отчужденный, несколько потусторонний вид Спарды внушал ему неприязнь.

Но сейчас бы Данте не согласился с собой. Сейчас отец, всеми силами цеплявшийся за свое могущество и желавший во что бы то ни стало остаться в мире людей, казался ему жалким и смешным. А себя Данте ощущал не более чем продуктом племенного производства.

Вергилий бы, конечно, не согласился.

Но для Данте вообще было загадкой, как брат, после всего, продолжал уважать отца и умудрялся его оправдывать. Или здесь как раз и сказывалось то, что Вергилий, выросший среди демонов, мыслил совсем другими понятиями?

Вергилий. Брат. Данте так привык к тому, что между ним и братом всегда был меч, что никогда прежде не задумывался, а есть ли у них действительная причина для вражды? И только здесь, совсем недавно, он понял, что вражда была взращена между ними искусственно.

– Держи своего демона в узде! Бери пример с брата, – в далеком детстве отчитывал Вергилия отец, и тот, ожесточённо поглядывая на Данте, лишь скрипел зубами от бессильной злости.

А Данте, конечно, как и любой другой мальчишка, поняв, что брат чем-то не угодил отцу, с готовностью подхватил повод, дразня, обзываясь и провоцируя брата на срыв, чтобы лишь ещё больше утвердиться в ощущении, что он правильный и любимый, а Вергилий – нет.

– Среди людей нужно жить, как человек, – говорил отец. И Данте даже в голову не пришло спросить у того, почему он сам не следует этому правилу. А Вергилий получил выволочку, когда осмелился возразить:

– Но ведь мы демоны.

Кажется, это была первая крупная ссора между отцом и братом.

Уже только будучи здесь, в Подземном мире, Данте как-то за партией в шахматы, спросил у Вергилия, почему отец решил отдать Лилит именно его, а не их обоих?

– Ты разве не помнишь? – спросил брат, расставляя фигуры. – Ты родился человеком. И отец решил, что мир людей тебе подходит больше. Демон в тебе пробудился лишь спустя двадцать лет после твоего рождения.

– Я помню, когда он пробудился. И как, – Данте многозначительно посмотрел на Вергилия. Попробуй, забудь такое…

Брат, без тени раскаяния, заметил:

– Отец думал, что этого вообще может не произойти.

Данте лишь покачал головой на такое.

– А ты, значит, родился демоном? – спросил он.

– Да, – подтвердил Вергилий. – Первые два-три года, я не мог удерживать подолгу облик человека. Отца это злило.

– А мама? – поинтересовался Данте, пытаясь представить, как должен был выглядеть демон-ребенок.

Вергилий пожал плечами и неожиданно улыбнулся.

– Ну, у меня был хвост. Это её забавляло.

Данте тоже улыбнулся.

– Он у тебя и сейчас есть, – заметил он.

Вергилий посмотрел на него удивленно.

– Ты не знал? – развеселился Данте.

Вергилий дернул бровями, словно хотел сказать, что причин для веселья нет.

– Собственно… твой демон тоже изменился, – вместо этого сказал он.

 

На поляну опустились сумерки, светильники в гроте разгорелись чуть ярче. Данте отметил это все машинально. Он думал о том, что было бы, попади в Ад он вместо брата? Получилось бы у него смириться со своей участью? Или он также пытался бы вернуться обратно, не гнушаясь средствами?

Теперь обвинять брата в чем либо, Данте казалось не вполне справедливым. Если уж кто здесь и имел рыльце в пуху, так это как раз таки их общий демонический папаша. А Вергилий… Вергилий выживал, как умел. Не его вина, что умел он это не по-человечески. А что до людских жертв – Данте любил место, в котором жил. Да. Ему нравился свой офис, нравилось поболтаться иной раз по улицам города, посидеть в баре. Потрепаться с Моррисоном или с кем-нибудь еще. Но в остальном – людей он рассматривал, как забавных и любопытных существ, не более того. Было то, что ему в них нравилось, но еще больше и чаще встречалось то, что вызывало у него отвращение и раздражение. Это не значило, что Данте имел желание их всех немедленно стереть с лица Земли, но это хорошо объясняло, почему он держал дистанцию, не подпуская никого близко к себе. И он отнюдь не стремился вставать на защиту всех сирых, убогих и обездоленных. Мир вообще так устроен, что всегда кто-то будет обижен. И страдания людей – их проблема. Данте в дела людей не вмешивался. Он занимался демонами. Или, вот как сейчас, своей демонической семейкой. И ни количество пострадавших, ни порушенный город, его особо не волновали.

Наверное, папаша выбрал для Лилит не того сына.

На каменном столе что-то стукнуло, и Данте повернул голову, всматриваясь. Кажется, Лилит решила внести изменения в скудную обстановку “комнаты”. На столе выросла новая стопка из огромных толстенных томов, а рядом, на полу, появилось что-то вроде шкафчика, с украшенными причудливой резьбой и росписью дверцами.

Данте хмыкнул.

– Может, диван тоже поменяем? – спросил он вслух.

Со своего места на дереве, ему в ответ, словно смеясь, хрипло закаркал Гракк.

– Да-да, – согласился Данте. – Очень смешно.

– С кем ты говоришь? – спросил Вергилий, входя в грот.

– Так, – уклончиво ответил Данте. – Тебе прислали подарок, – он кивнул в сторону

– Я знаю, – сказал Вергилий, не глядя.

Он сел рядом, вертя в руках какую-то причудливую головоломку.

– Что это? – заинтересовался Данте. – Лилит приказала сложить тебе из этого какое-то слово? Как тому сопляку из сказки? А потом она тебя отпустит? Хм… у вас, кстати, много общего, – развеселился Данте. – Я буду звать тебя Кай, – он подмигнул брату. – Какое слово она сказала тебе собрать? Может, я помогу?

– Заткнись, – беззлобно отозвался Вергилий.

Данте сделал вид, что задумался.

– Странное слово, – с сомнением протянул он. – Не думаешь?

– Мне нужно будет сходить в одно место, – не слушая его, сказал Вергилий. – Будешь здесь или пойдешь со мной? – он посмотрел на Данте, тот всмотрелся в брата в ответ.

Вергилий казался... грустным? И, наверное, уставшим.

– Все в порядке? – перестав дурачиться, спросил Данте. – Или она влепила тебе еще какую-нибудь печать за что-нибудь?

Вергилий усмехнулся.

– Нет, никаких печатей, – сказал он. – Все в порядке. Так что?

– Да, давай сходим, – согласился Данте. – Я не против размяться.

Вергилий снова покрутил свою головоломку, потом отбросил её на стол.

– Это, кстати, книга, – сказал он.

– Не очень-то похожа, – не глядя на нее, сказал Данте.

– Она и не должна быть похожа, – рассеянно отозвался Вергилий. – Это книга ангелов.

– И, зачем она тебе? – без интереса спросил Данте, наблюдая за ним.

– Сделать расшифровку последовательности заключения пакта о сохранении баланса для совета Ада. Тебе это точно не интересно, – Вергилий вздохнул и посмотрел на лежак.

Данте сдвинулся в сторону, уступая место.

– Ты точно не ранен? – спросил он.

– Точно, – отозвался Вергилий, вытягиваясь рядом. – А если бы и да, все равно все заживет. Смысл волноваться? – он прикрыл глаза.

Данте на это фыркнул.

– Так, она тебя за этим вызывала? Дать тебе головоломку?

– И за этим тоже, – сонно ответил Вергилий.

Данте выждал пару минут, потом повернувшись на бок и подперев голову рукой, негромко спросил:

– А зачем еще?

– … Впитать силу, – не очень внятно, через паузу, во сне, сказал Вергилий.

Данте нахмурился.

– Это как?

– … Поглощает и впитывает.

– Поглощает, в смысле – ест? – не понял Данте.

– … Да, – сказал Вергилий. – Нет.

– Хрень какая-то, – пробормотал Данте себе под нос. Вергилий никак не отреагировал. – Так ты у нее вместо батарейки? Постоянная подзарядка? – спросил Данте наугад.

Вергилий промолчал, его дыхание стало еще ровнее и тише.

– Понятно, – Данте вздохнул и снова улегся на спину.

 

Утром, первое, что Данте сказал, было:

– Ты по-прежнему говоришь во сне, – он довольно ухмыльнулся, глядя на растерянное лицо брата.

– И… о чем мы говорили? – осторожно уточнил Вергилий.

– Не скажу, мучайся от неизвестности, – заявил Данте и заржал, от того, как у Вергилия пораженно вытянулось лицо.

– Идиот, – Вергилий покачал головой. – Приведи себя в порядок, – сказал он. – Мы скоро уходим.

– Как скажете, сэ-эр, – все еще веселясь, протянул Данте.

Вергилий лишь снова покачал головой, и вышел наружу к Гракку.

Когда Данте, умывшись и сделав все положенные утренние дела, вернулся обратно в грот, Вергилий сидел на своем каменном лежаке, сложив ладони на рукояти меча.

– Готов? – спросил он.

– Давно, – откликнулся Данте.

– Хорошо, – сказал Вергилий. – Идем, – и, противореча себе, остался сидеть на месте.

Данте нахмурился.

– Ты в порядке? – он присел рядом.

Вергилий вздохнул.

– Да, – сказал он. – В порядке. Идем, – он поднялся.

Данте, все еще хмурясь, поднялся следом.

– Так и куда мы направляемся? – спросил он.

Вергилий неожиданно ухмыльнулся.

– Не скажу, – заявил он. – Мучайся от неизвестности.

И когда Данте возмущенно окрикнул его, Вергилий засмеялся и вышел из грота.

 

Когда пещера, ведущая к убежищу Вергилия, осталась далеко позади, Данте, наконец, нарушил молчание.

– Все никак не пойму, почему Лилит после Темен-ни-Гру отправила тебя служить Мундусу? Если Мундус сам уже успел облажаться?

– Облажался он задолго до этого, – поправил его Вергилий. – А отправила, потому что он сам попросил. Я его м… оскорбил. Он требовал виры.

– Какие мы нежные… – пробормотал Данте.

Он задумался, вспоминая давнюю встречу с братом, в образе Нело Анджело.

– Так это она подавила твою волю? – спросил он.

Вергилий помрачнел. Наверное, ему тоже было неприятно вспоминать об этом. Но все-таки ответил:

– Да, – нехотя сказал он.

– Из-за башни? – уточнил Данте.

Вергилий вместо ответа посмотрел вверх, о чем-то думая. Данте тоже посмотрел – там, как и до этого, клубились скучные черные тучи из смога и пепла. Но может быть, Вергилий опять видел отблески Верхнего мира? Данте прищурился, пытаясь уловить хоть что-то похожее.

– Да плевать ей было на башню, – неожиданно в этот момент произнес Вергилий. – Да и на Клифот тоже. Дело вообще не в этом.

– А в чем? – спросил Данте.

– Я… обвинил её во лжи и убийстве, – сказал Вергилий. – Сказал, что если она не держит слова, то я тоже не обязан выполнять договор. Сказал, что она не имеет власти надо мной. – Он помолчал, потом добавил. – Это было глупо с моей стороны.

– А в чем она тебя обманула? – спросил Данте, обдумав услышанное.

Вергилий, рассеянно разглядывал горизонт, казалось, решая, что стоит говорить, а что нет.

– Она кое-что сделала, когда я отпросился у неё пожить среди людей, – тщательно подбирая слова, произнёс Вергилий. – Хотела отвадить меня от Земли. Я не знал, что это была она, и вернулся в Ад. Здесь меня разыскал Мундус. Он посмеялся над тем, что Лилит обвела меня, а я этого даже не понял. Сказал мне, что это она подослала убийц. Мы повздорили. … Но позже я снова поднялся наверх и узнал, что он говорил правду.

– Убийц к тебе? – уточнил Данте.

Вергилий покосился на него.

– Не говори глупостей, – сказал он. – Для этого ей не нужны убийцы.

– А для кого были нужны? – терпеливо продолжил выпытывать Данте.

Вергилий снова искоса посмотрел на него, как бы раздумывая.

– Для Беатрис, – негромко произнёс он.

Данте помолчал, ожидая продолжения, и не дождавшись, все-таки уточнил:

– Это мать Неро? – и когда брат кивнул, заметил. – А я думал, это была случайная связь.

Вергилий скривился.

– Случайные связи по твоей части, Данте.

– Да, возможно, – рассеянно согласился Данте. – Расскажешь? – попросил он.

– Что именно? – откликнулся Вергилий.

Данте слегка развел руками.

– Про неё, и остальное.

– Боюсь разочаровать тебя, – с лёгкой насмешкой сказал Вергилий. – Ничего интересного больше не осталось.

– Мне интересно все, что с тобой связано, – сказал Данте.

Вергилий как будто смутился.

– … она была хорошая, – тихо, с непривычной для него нежностью, сказал он, и Данте, почувствовал неловкость от этого. – У нас родился сын, – продолжил Вергилий спустя минуту, слегка коснувшись пальцами груди, там, где прежде висел амулет матери. – Лилит… она дала мне десять лет в Мире людей. Этого было мало, но все же. … Впрочем, я попробовал спросить у отца совета. Он сказал, что я напрасно завёл семью. Что Лилит ревнива, и я пожалею об этом. Но в итоге, не было даже десяти лет, все закончилось намного раньше. … Я не хотел повторять его ошибки. И провоцировать её тоже не хотел. Я поставил на дом защиту от демонов. Думал, у меня получится. … Но она подослала людей. – Глаза у Вергилия от ненависти стали почти белые. – Меня не было поблизости, когда они напали, – продолжил он отрывисто. – Они разнесли дом до основания. … От Беаты почти ничего не осталось..., – воздух вокруг него завибрировал. Данте, подумав, немного отошёл. Брат покосился на него и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. – Я думал, Неро тоже погиб, – ровно сказал он. – Он родился человеком. Но, наверное, в момент опасности в нем все же пробудилась демоническая сила и укрыла его, – размышляя, медленно добавил Вергилий. Данте согласно кивнул, хотя брату его подтверждение и не требовалось. – Я похоронил… останки. Убил напавших на мою семью. И, поскольку больше меня в мире людей ничего не держало, вернулся в Ад. А дальше уже ты знаешь – Мундус, Темен-ни-Гру, Мундус, ты, Клифот и Лилит, всегда Лилит… – он небрежно взмахнул рукой. – И вот мы здесь.

– Мне жаль, – тихо сказал Данте.

Вергилий ничего не ответил.

 

Они прошли сквозь длинный извилистый туннель, освещенный сияющими живыми глазами, всех цветов и размеров. Миновали крутой мост, без ограждения и довольно сильно порушенный. В его проломах, из глухой черной пропасти, клубились хлопья сажи. У ближайшей горы, на склонах были видны остатки громоздких, вычурных фасадов. Местами торчали обломки кованых решеток и фонарей. А обернувшись назад, Данте увидел, как долина, через которую они недавно прошли, теперь нависает над ними, изогнувшись, как отражение в кривом зеркале.

– Странноватое местечко, – Данте цокнул языком.

Брат, с видимым безразличием, все еще погруженный в свои мысли, обернулся и, скользнув взглядом по сюрреалистичному пейзажу, пояснил:

– Ад соткан из множества кусков, соединенных между собой. Это – стык двух осколков. Ничего странного. А что касается этого места… тысячи лет назад, здесь была столица Подземного мира. В отличие от других городов Ада, столица была и под землей и на поверхности. Говорят, раньше тут обитал Дис, правитель Ада. А потом он исчез, и город забросили. По крайней мере, его верхнюю часть. Это, – Вергилий хлопнул ладонью по витому причудливому пруту, торчащему из каменной плиты. – Все, что осталось от него.

– Я думал, Лилит правительница Ада, – заметил Данте.

Вергилий непонятно качнул головой.

– Так и есть, – сказал он вслух. – Но есть еще и правитель. И другие из правящей верхушки – всякие наместники, или что-то в этом роде. Как правило, они не показываются на глаза. Думаю, тебе не стоит беспокоиться на их счет, – с усмешкой добавил Вергилий. – Вряд ли им придет в голову напасть на Землю. А если и да – противостоять их мощи все равно не получится.

Данте скептически хмыкнул.

– Успокоил, спасибо.

– Не за что, – откликнулся Вергилий. – Был рад помочь.

Данте усмехнулся.

– Знаешь, – начал он, разглядывая полуразрушенные здания, высеченные в скале. – Я думал, что это не так, но на самом деле, у вас с Неро много общего. Взять, к примеру, ехидство. Или любовь к сарказму. Вспыльчивость, раздражительность, нетерпеливость…

– Ты уверен, что сейчас не о себе? – насмешливо спросил Вергилий.

– Вот. Вот об этом я и говорю, – с удовлетворением сказал Данте. – Уверен, он злится на нас, за то, что мы его кинули. Он довольно привязчив, знаешь ли.

– Не думаю, что он успел привязаться ко мне за те несколько минут, что мы виделись, – без улыбки ответил Вергилий.

– У вас все впереди, – оптимистично заявил Данте.

Вергилий искоса посмотрел на него.

– Ты так думаешь?

– Да, – с убеждением подтвердил Данте. – Главное, не растягивать воссоединение на очередные двадцать лет. А то, ты рискуешь вернуться не к сыну, а сразу к внукам, – он весело хохотнул, подмигнув брату.

Вергилий тоже улыбнулся, останавливаясь на краю невысокого обрыва.

– Почему ты считаешь, что меня должно это напугать? – спросил он, с интересом глядя на Данте, остановившегося рядом. – Что плохого, видеть свое продолжение в детях?

Данте усмехнулся и уперевшись руками в бока, покачал головой.

– Полагаю, – сказал он. – Это вещи из той области, которую мне не понять. Но... – добавил он еще. – Все-таки не стоит, правда, с этим затягивать. Иначе, боюсь, от его гнева тебя не спасет даже Кирие, а она, несомненно, смелая и отважная девушка, раз уж умудряется уживаться с твоим сыном.

– У него есть девушка? – с любопытством поинтересовался Вергилий, снова что-то разглядывая в клубящихся тучах.

– Да, – сказал Данте. – Она милая. Неро времени не терял. Ты же не думал, что он… или погоди, может быть, ты подумал, что он…э… что...

– Что он “что”? – не понял Вергилий, поворачиваясь к нему. Данте смущенно кашлянул. – Очевидно, это снова что-то из твоих пошлых журналов, – резюмировал с мягкой усмешкой брат. – И я думаю, что он вполне сам может разобраться, с кем ему встречаться, – Данте сдавленно хмыкнул, Вергилий, искоса, с улыбкой посмотрел на него. – Мне кажется, время его воспитывать и пытаться что-то за него решать, давно упущено. Да и… я не думаю, что он действительно нуждается во мне, – закончил он.

– А я уверен, что ты ошибаешься, – возразил Данте.

– Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен, – сказал Вергилий. – Но, по крайней мере, я теперь знаю, зачем это все, – непонятно добавил он и опять посмотрел на небо.

– Что ты там все высматриваешь? – Данте тоже задрал голову, всматриваясь.

– Сегодня шестое июня, – сказал Вергилий, не отрывая глаз от туч и облаков.

– И что это должно значить? – напрягся Данте, посмотрев на брата.

Вергилий тоже перевел взгляд на него. Он снова выглядел странно – печальным и отчаянным одновременно. Словно… прощался?

Данте насторожился, внимательно следя за ним.

– Надеюсь, – сказал Вергилий, – ты простишь меня за это.

В одно, неуловимое движение, он выхватил из ножен Ямато и двумя стремительными росчерками вспорол тонкую ткань миров, раскрывая портал и одновременно толкая Данте в открывшийся проход.

Не ожидавший такого, Данте пролетел сквозь разверзшееся отверстие и упал на влажную от росы траву. Перед ним, на высоте в половину человеческого роста, закрывался портал в Ад, по другую сторону которого, заложив руки за спину и глядя на брата, остался стоять Вергилий.

– Присмотри за Неро, – тихо попросил он, прежде чем портал сомкнулся и отрезал его от мира людей и Данте.

– Какого черта? – ошеломленно произнес Данте, вскакивая и кидаясь обратно к месту, где в воздухе растворялись последние искры прохода между мирами.

– Сволочь… – бессильно выругался Данте, пнув подвернувшийся под ногу камень. – Что же ты за сволочь?

Налетевший свежий ветер захолодил щеки, и Данте, коснувшись пальцами лица, понял, что плачет.

– Что ж… даже дьявол может плакать, – криво усмехнувшись, тихо проговорил он. – Но, кажется, пора с этим завязывать.

Он снова посмотрел на то место, где мгновение назад был портал. Ещё совсем недавно, он был рядом с братом, в Аду, и как бы это странно ни звучало – был вполне доволен и счастлив. Но Вергилий опять все решил за них обоих. Или… уточнил Данте для себя, припомнив последние события, Лилит решила.

– Черта с два я тебе позволю там остаться, – пригрозил он в пустоту. – Паршивец.

Он осмотрелся, и обнаружил, что стоит на холме, у подножия которого, внизу, у реки, расположился город, а на небе занимается заря. Данте вздохнул, поправил кобуру, и больше не оглядываясь, решительно направился к дороге, серой лентой змеившейся в густой траве. Следовало признать, место братец выбрал отличное – час ходьбы, и Данте будет в офисе. Правда, ненадолго. Задерживаться там Данте не собирался. Чтобы не думал себе Вергилий, и какие бы козни не строила Лилит, у Данте были собственные планы. И в этих планах они с братом были вместе. В Аду ли, или на Земле – не важно. Ведь только вместе они были сильны по-настоящему.

 

Finem fabula.

**Author's Note:**

> На всякий пожарный:  
> В этой истории Вергилий не отрывал Неро лапку, ибо ему не надо =) А Вергилий и Данте канонично близнецы.


End file.
